


Puppy  Love

by NorthernBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Jon Snow, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Modern Jonerys, Modern Westeros, No Angst, Service Dogs, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernBastard/pseuds/NorthernBastard
Summary: A chance meeting can be what two lonely people need in their lives. But what if one of them is a famous movie star and another a nerdy fan?Modern setting, no angst. Pure fun and a lot of good boys.Rating is going to change later.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 221
Kudos: 323





	1. A chance meeting

DANY

Dany needs a few moments to realize what she just saw. Her instincts are screaming at her to walk away and get to her rented flat but curiosity takes better of her. She takes a deep breath and walks closer to the man seated on the sidewalk. He has his face on his knees but she would recognize those curls everywhere. 

  
“Uhm, sorry… Are you okay?” she asks hesitantly taking another step closer.

She already shivers in her warm jacket she put over her pjs. Man sits on the cold ground wearing nothing but shirt, jeans and sneakers. King’s Landing night air is far too chilly for such an attire.   
Winter is coming.  
Man only groans and wobbles. Dany takes a deep breath and instantly grimaces. The smell of whiskey and beer is heavy in the air around him.

  
“Shit!” She turns around looking for help but the street is almost empty. Almost, because on the other side of the street she sees a man covering inside the car, big camera pointed at the man, and now at her. “Shit!” she says again and makes few steps to her left, trying her best to cover a man with her tiny frame. “Look, mister!” she shakes his arm and is rewarded by finally meeting his face.

  
By the gods, he is gorgeous. A bit dirty and sweaty but gorgeous. “Do you hear me?” she asks slowly, feeling like talking to her little niece. Man blinks couple of times and nods. “Mate, there is a guy in the car and he is clearly having a field day with your current condition. Can you please stand up? Can I call someone for you? Just talk to me!” she begs almost desperately. 

  
“I’m cold,” man eventually says, his words slurry and slow. 

  
Dany closes her eyes and counts to ten. Never, she would have expected to find herself in such a situation. Why it has to be her to stumble upon an almost passed out celebrity? What is he doing in this part of the city anyway?! Flee Bottom is the last place she would have expected to spot a movie star.   
She gasps when she hears a characteristic clicking noise of camera. The paparazzi got out of his car and is now coming closer. 

  
“Over my dead body,” she says angrily and conjures all energy she can muster. She reaches for a man, using a grip she has used many times with her brother and yanks him up. She almost falls when his body leans limply on her shoulder. He is shorter than she expected. “Focus!” she hisses and pats his cheek. “We are coming there,” she points at the door to her apartment building. “Because I will not let you freeze your ass off or to be defamed by some tabloid, fine?” 

  
He looks at her with furrowed brows and turns his gaze above her shoulder.

“Fuck,” he says quietly and hides his face in the crook of her neck.

  
No good, no good, it is going to look even worse! 

  
“Walk!” she says using her most commanding voice and to her utter surprise man takes a slow but steady walk in pointed direction. Dany hears a photographer shouting something but ignores it completely and looks for her keys. Only after she closes doors behind them she allows herself to exhale. “Okay, we are covered!” she tells him with a bright smile. 

  
Smile quickly dies down when a man bends over and vomits all over the floor.

  
“Fuck!” she shouts before she can stops herself, only barely avoiding getting dirty. Only a moment later a door opens and Sneaky Pete walks on the corridor, his face crunched in disgust.

  
“What in the name of…”

  
“I will clean it!” she shouts, apologetically, while being already on the first step at the stairs leading to the next floor. She pushes man before her, causing him to walk on all fours. She will apologize later.

  
“This is unbelievable! What is… you will clean it!” Peter yells at her but she only waves at him and keeps walking. The journey to her flat takes them far too long, but considering the man is taking breaks and sits on the stairs, it’s a miracle they are able to made it at all. 

  
She opens a door and pushes him inside. She curses when her dogs run to them and the sight of three giant German shepherds makes a man lose his footing. He falls flat on his ass knocking over a small chest where she keeps her shoes.   
Daenerys closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Okay,” she says and helps him stand up. His eyes are big with fear when he watches her boys standing there. “Don’t be afraid, they bite only on my command,” she says and glances at a man, whose face is unnaturally white. “I know it is all strange but trust me, it is better than to sit outside.”

She leads him to the couch and sits him down. He is like a passive puppet in her hands. 

  
“What…” he shakes his head and slowly lays down. Now, that’s better.

“It’s a good idea!” she says cheerfully. “Lay down and I will clean a mess downs…” 

  
She is interrupted by a loud banging at her door. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion start to bark and she knows instantly that it’s Pete. She runs to open.   
And there he is… Peter Bealish, her least favorite neighbor standing there, his face almost as red as his bloodshot eyes. 

  
“You will…” 

  
“Clean it up!” she hisses. “I know, for fucks sake! Who do you think I am?”

  
“Few labels comes to my mind,” he answers in an equally unpleasant tone. Dany knows it is pointless. She reaches to the closet for a bucket and a mop and points it at him.

“Happy? Coming right now!” 

  
He leaves mumbling under his breath, while she goes to the bathroom to fill the bucket. She stops for a moment in her living room and smiles seeing her dogs seated next to the couch watching their guest with interest. Man is snorting softly, totally passed out. 

  
“Jon fucking Snow,” she mumbles walking downstairs to clean up a mess he did. “I think I just kidnapped a fucking movie star.” 

* * *

JON

  
His head hurts. He is no stranger to the heavy pounding in his head and a bitter taste in his mouth in the morning, so he knows it is best to lay with closed eyes and wait. He grimaces when he feels a wet tongue on his cheek.   
Strange.

  
“Stop, Mis…” he chuckles and freezes. 

  
Missandei would not do that. Missandei will never do anything to him.  
_You are a mess. I regret every minute I have spent with you!_   
He groans in pain, not sure what hurts more – his head or his broken hearth. He doesn’t want to open his eyes at all. He hears a soft whine and feels his heartbeat accelerate. Slowly he opens one eye and turns his head.

  
The giant dog looks at him, his tongue lolling out. Jon slowly moves away and gasps seeing two more shepherds watching him with interest.

  
Where the hell am I?!

  
He remembers a big fight he and Missandei had. He remembers storming out from their house and going to the bar. As he always does when things get hard. He was drinking and drinking…  
Was he thrown out from the cab?   
He closes his eyes again and covers his face in his hands.   
He is wearing a shirt and his underwear, his pants are gone.  
He’s an atheist but he asks gods for mercy. He truly hopes he didn’t bang someone. He is in bright room, too bright and offending in his current state. 

  
He looks around noticing a lot of colorful pillows and flowers. Shelves are full of books and small figures of various superheroes. Couch he is lying on is frayed in few places but heavenly comfortable. He is covered with equally flamboyant blanket and he grimaces seeing that he laid on the pillow with a comic character face on it. He looks around and he freezes seeing a replica of a sword he knows only too well, being hung in the center of the wall.

Under it stays another shelf, stuffed with boxed figures of his character from the show. Like dozen of it. 

  
He feels suddenly better.

He quickly throws away a blanket and stands up, pausing only for a moment when a wave of nuisance hits him. He looks around and sighs seeing his pants hanging on the chair. He quickly puts them on and grimaces on how wet they are. He surely didn’t pee himself? 

  
He watches dogs and slowly creeps in the direction of a corridor. He has no phone or wallet on him but he decides to screw it. He has to run away from this damn flat and its unknown owner. The altar he saw gave him a creepy vibes, like Misery type of creepy, like – crazy bitch is going to cut my legs off-vibes!   
Shepherds are watching him carefully and he is almost at the door, happy that dogs are friendly enough, when suddenly the biggest of the three, black like a devil, barks and pounces at him.

  
Jon screams a high pitch scream like a scared girl when a monstrous dog collides with his hangovered body knocking him over. 

* * *

DANY

  
She wakes up with a start when she hears some girl screaming.

Slowly, events of the last night goes back to her and she curses. She quickly runs to her living room and curses again, this time louder when she sees Drogon sitting on the chest of her favorite actor. Dog is completely still breathing in man’s face in a silent warning.

  
“Drogon,” she says and stomps her feet. “Enough! Go!” Dog instantly leaves a man alone and sits next to him. Her two other dogs are watching her with sad eyes, silently apologizing for their big brother. They are such good boys. 

  
“I am sorry for that,” she ushers to Jon Snow and helps him stand up. “It is his instinct. He clearly likes you. It is in his DNA to keep a pack in one place. He allows people to walk out only when I am present. Not ideal when my one night stand is trying to sneak away.” She stops and looks at the man, realizing what she just said. “But you are not a one night stand!”

  
Jon Snow is gorgeous in every way. He looks a bit tired and pale but it is not surprising. Man watches her silently and glances few times above her shoulder. She turns around and groans.

“I am not a psycho fan, I swear,” she says when she realizes he is looking at her collection of toys and gadgets. “It is an investment,” she explains. She walks to her dogs and shoos them to the next room. Her babies walk away, clearly wounded. “I have a friend who works with a producer. I buy it cheaper and sell it at better price. I hope next season is going to be awesome otherwise I’m screwed.” She keeps chatting while collecting pillows and blanket from the floor. 

  
Jon Snow still stays glued at the same spot.

  
“I need to piss,” he interrupts her. His voice is shaky and timid. 

Damn you, Drogon!

  
“Sorry, for my boy. He is a darling but…”

  
“Lady,” he hisses raising his hand. “ It is a miracle I haven’t shit my pants. Bathroom, now!”

  
Dany closes her mouth and silently points at the door to her bathroom. Jon Snow passes her without a word and after few moment he hears something like a stream and heavy sigh. She busies herself with making a coffee.   
She needs to get a grip! How would I feel waking up in a home of a total stranger? A stranger who has a shelf with mini toy versions of myself? And three guard dogs with one of them knocking me over… Yup, I would have freaked out too. 

  
She is pouring a coffee to two big cups, when he finally emerges from her bathroom. She smiles and hands him a cup without a word. Jon Snow takes it, still looking at her with caution. 

  
“Do you have some milk?” he asks after small sip.

  
“No, sorry. I was about to buy it, that’s why I was outside… I was craving some cereals but…” She shrugs. I came across you.”

  
He exhales and hesitantly sits down. She takes a chair opposite him.

“Could you explain some things to me? I have….” he lowers his gaze. “There are gaps.”

  
“Well, as I said I was walking to the store and there you were, at my sidewalk.” She takes a big gulp of coffee. “A bit tired.”

  
“I was fucking wasted,” he says unexpectedly. “It was a very hard day.” She wants to say he doesn’t have to explain himself but something in his eyes makes her believe he is doing this more for his own benefit than hers. “I got carried away and I am almost sure that a cab driver just throw me away.” He closes his eyes. “I don’t remember.” He sips a bit of a coffee. “What’s your name?”

  
“I’m Dany. Well, Daenerys Targaryen but no one calls me that!” She rolls her eyes. “ My family is one of those Valyrian freaks, you know.”

  
He smiles gently. “My family values its Northern tradition, so I understand. So, you saw me sitting there and…?”

She shrugs. “It was cold, you had only a shirt on you and as you said, you were wasted.” She hides her mouth in the cup and says the last part.

  
Jon furrows his eyebrows. “Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch it.” 

  
“There was a paparazzi taking pictures,” she mumbles. “It was… It just pissed me off. I know I probably should have called… I don’t know honestly whom, but you were literally on my doorstep and I kind of took you in. It was quicker. Then you were sick and you just fall asleep. ”

  
He groans covering his face. “What is wrong with me? Did I puke on you?”

  
“No, your pants and floor mostly but it’s okay. I don’t like Pete, I hope he will smell vomit for the next week,” she says vengefully. “I washed your pants, which I apologize for. I shouldn’t have taken them off but…”

  
“That’s fine,” he murmurs. “ I assume you watch the show, so you have already seen my ass.”She chokes on her coffee and starts coughing. He is polite enough to allow her to calm down before he asks another question. “Did I have my phone and wallet on me? I can’t find it.”

  
She gets defensive. “I didn’t take it!”

  
“No, no!” he raises his hands in surrender. “I don’t mean it like that. I just have to…” he stops midsentence. “Well, doesn’t matter. I pay people to handle such shit.” 

  
They sit together sipping coffee and Dany thinks that it is bizarre how strangely comfortable it feels. 

  
“Tell me Dany, have you checked?”

  
“Checked?” she asks confused. 

  
“Social media?” he adds calmly. “If you are there already? You and my drunken ass.”  
She feels a cold in the pit of her stomach. “I haven’t thought about that,” she says horrified. Jon watches her for a moment and eventually smiles in his cup.

“Funny. You truly haven’t.” He drinks the last bit of his drink and takes a deep breath. “So, are you ready?” She looks at him confused. “Ready to see how much I messed out your life, oh my good Samaritan?” 

* * *

DANY

  
It turns out it has been messed up quite a bit. She hopes for pictures to be grainy and dark but damn paparazzi was a pro. Jon’s face is clearly visible. What’s worst the vulture has been clearly following Jon all evening and night, so the media are full of details that Jon himself doesn’t remember.

  
“My publicist is going to kill me,” he says sadly when they scroll through pictures of Jon at the club, dancing half naked and taking shot after shot of alcohol. There is even a picture of him being yanked from a cab by a pissed driver. “I bet I puked there,” Jon offers simply when they hover over this picture. Then there is Jon sitting at the sidewalk of an empty street and… 

  
Another picture is of them hugging.

  
“I don’t understand…” Dany shakes her head. “Where are pictures of me helping you out? It looks all wrong, you only leaned on me then!”   
Jon snorts and walks over to the counter to help himself with another cup of coffee.

“It would be boring, no? Nice girl finds me on the street and just helps me? Please, too little drama. What does it say?” 

  
Dany looks at the text under the picture and feels her ears redden. She feels like crying. 

  
“I won’t read it,” she says petulantly and puts a tablet down. 

  
Jon walks over to her. “I’m sorry... What does it say?” 

  
“That you came over for a bootycall.” Dany takes his cup for herself and gulps. “That you came over after party. It is not like that!”

  
“Of course it’s not,” he sits next to her. “ I am really sorry. If I could borrow your phone I am going to call my cousin and be on my way.” 

  
“Yeah,” she hands him a phone without a word. She still feels bad especially because of a few comments she noticed below. Her face isn’t clear so it is a chance that no one recognize her. She hopes.

* * *

JON

  
She is simply sweet. Jon feels like shit when she sits there with her head lowered. She really helped him out… He pauses stealing a glance at her, making sure she doesn't look and quickly opens her gallery. There are no pictures of him.

  
Now he feels like even bigger shit. 

  
He dials Robb and waits. His cousin answers almost immediately. 

  
“Yes?”

  
“Hi, it’s me,” Jon says already getting ready for a storm.

  
“Oh, you prick! Aunt has been crying her eyes out! And Mis didn’t answer! Jon I swear to gods if…”

  
“I am fine, please give me mum if she’s there.” 

  
Robb curses but eventually hands a phone to his mother. 

  
“I was so worried sweetheart,” his mum whispers and he turns his back to Dany to hide a shame on his face. 

  
“Sorry, my phone got lost…”

  
“Again?” she allows some reprimand to appear in her tone. “You know it happens quite often lately. You disappear and I have to learn where you were from those dreadful magazines or internet. I am just worried.”

  
He clears his throat. “It is fine, mum really. I just….” he glances at Dany, who seems to be occupied with washing dishes. “Me and Missandei had a fight but we will be fine.” His mother is quite. 

  
“It will not. It has not been fine between you two for quite some time. Come home, we’ll talk then,” she orders sternly.

  
He nods before he realizes his mother cannot see him. “Okay. Mum…” he says very quietly. “I had no wallet. Could you…”

  
“Yes,” she sighs and he again feels a hot shame taking over him. “I will pay for a cab.”

  
He hangs up and wordlessly hands Dany her phone. He clears his throat.

“I am sorry for everything, once again. And I am really thankful. Thank you, Dany.”

  
She smiles and nods simply. “I like to think it is what any decent person would do.” 

  
He smiles against himself. “Maybe you are just a bit naïve…. But probably one of the best persons I have a pleasure to meet.” He feels ridiculous. For some reason he cannot force himself to look her in the eyes.   
“I will go home. Could I borrow a phone again to call a cab?” She smiles and hands it over to him once more.

  
“Sure. Do you need some money? With your wallet gone…”

  
“No, no! I have it handled!” he says with a nonchalance he doesn’t really feel. His gaze stops at the shelf stuffed with mini toy version of him. “You know…” he smirks. “Will it be worth more with my autograph on it?” 

  
His question makes her eyes shine. “I would not… I… It might… “she stutters and he waves her off. 

  
“That’s the least I can do for your help.”

  
He writes his name on the last box when he hears a horn. He is almost sad that his cab is already there.   
Dany takes a box and hugs it to her chest.

“Thank you Daenerys Targaryen,” he says officially and shakes her hand.

  
“Stay strong,” she says formally and he doesn’t know what to think about her strange farewell. 


	2. Off to a Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is a good company. And a little push.

DANY

“Who is the best boy?” she coos and pets a small puppy. “Who is going to catch all the bad guys? Yes you are!” 

“You are training officers, Dany,” officer Mormont says smirking. “Don’t treat him like a pussy.”

She glares at Jorah. “Don’t tell me how to do my job.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he smiles easily at her ignoring her sharp tone. They have known each other for years. Jorah used to be her brother’s partner and still visits them quite often. He has seen her growing up and becoming a woman. He is like another older brother for her. But she is one of the best dog trainers in Westeros and no one should have question her abilities. It is the only thing she will not let pass. “Don’t bite me!”

She smirks. “ In a few months I might ask Goliath to do it, don’t I?” she turns her attention back to the dog who wiggles his tail happily. “We will end it for today, he is surely tired.” 

“Doesn’t look like that,” Jorah snickers attaching a leash to dog’s collar. He plays with dog while gathering their stuff. “You will be there, the next month?” he asks lightly leading outside the complex. It’s a really stupid question. She knows how important are those events for her brother and his friends, she will never let it pass. And honestly, she has nothing better to do. 

The most exciting thing in her life so far has been a chance meeting a certain movie star. Her part in the whole ordeal was quickly forgotten and thankfully no one recognized her. Every day, she checks internet for any news about Jon but aside the short statement of his agent, saying that Jon Snow and a model Missandei are no longer an item (denying any accusation of infidelity, mind you!) there has been silence. 

Dany shrugs. “Maybe, I am not sure. I may have plans…” Jorah smiles at her and she notices a bit of pity in his gaze. 

“Sure. Remember, the more the merrier. Maybe you should bring special someone with you.”

“Yeah, sure,” she says tersely and waves at him heading in direction of a bus stop. “Asshole,” she murmurs when she is far enough to be sure he can’t hear her. 

Her love life has always been a tragedy. Or more a comedy in fact. She has a tendency to fall hard and quick, far harder and quicker than her other halves. No matter how many times she promises herself to harden her heart, she is weak in the end. Few years ago she decided to just stay single. She has been happy with this arrangement. 

She sees something with a corner of her eyes and starts running realizing it is her bus. “Shit, shit, shit!” She waves at the driver but she is too slow and door closes in front of her face. 

She refrains from flipping driver a bird. She is debating whatever to wait for another bus or just walk home, when she hears her phone ringing. She reaches to her bag and frowns seeing an unknown number. She has no time to fight off some commercials but on the other hand it can be a potential client. And gods know she needs some money. Sighing, she answers. 

“Daenerys Targaryen speaking.” 

“Hi Dany. I hope I am not interrupting something.”

She is so shocked she almost drops her phone. Oh my Gods! she mouths without any noise. His voice is so characteristic that there is no doubt who is calling. She takes a deep breath before answering. 

“Excuse me, who are you?” she asks nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. The question clearly surprises him, because he clears his throat. 

“Uhm, it’s Jon. Jon Snow. You know, the guy whom you sort of kidnapped,” he ends his sentence with a nervous laugh. 

She allows herself to snicker. “Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell. I know someone with this name, but I can swear that I saved him once upon a time.” She leans on the buss stop’s wall and smiles broadly. 

“Fine, let’s have it your way, my brave knight. I guess that makes me a damsel in distress?” She laughs again.

Stop it damn it, don’t giggle like a schoolgirl.

“I have to say I am surprised… I would have never expected a call from you,” Dany tells him carefully. There is a long pause on the other side, almost long enough to make her nervous. 

“I’ve been thinking lately about this whole ordeal and I realized that I haven’t thanked you properly,” Jon informs her, his tone overly official. 

“That’s not true. You signed my action figures. It has been a lot,” she argues. It meant a world to her. 

“Did you sell any?”

“A few. I have to be very carefully. Too much toys with your autograph may be suspicious. I don’t want them to lose their value.” 

“The less the better?” he inquires. 

“Something like that.”

“So, Dany…” he clears his throat. “Maybe you have a free evening? Or a day? Not like all day but maybe… Few hours?” 

She looks down at her phone? Is Jon Snow rumbling? While talking with her? Wait, is he asking her out? Play it cool.

“Well, I work a part time… I don’t really have a schedule, so I guess I can manage to find few hours. Not the whole day.”

“Me too. I mean, I can accommodate you.”

“Okay…” Dany says slowly. “So, how would it look like?” She is about to say she has never dated a celebrity but she manages to stop herself in time. “ You are kind of famous. How do you do it?” 

“I was thinking about dinner, maybe? I won’t lie… I would rather not go to any restaurant,” Jon admits slowly. 

“Understandable,” she agrees. “I would rather not have my face plastered at some tabloid either.” 

“We could meet at my place?” he offers. She can swear that he is nervous like hell. 

Dany hesitates. He could be a celebrity. Sure, she dragged his drunken ass to her flat but… She realizes that all in all she would not feel comfortable going to his place. She doesn’t know him, not really. She could afford hauling him home while having three vicious guard dogs ready to protect her. 

“Maybe mine?” she offers gently. “You already know where I live.” Her joke’s lame but he laughs either way.

“Thank you for offering that. Honestly I am right now crushing at my mum’s. I had to change my location…” He takes a deep breath and coughs. “Friday? Are you free on Friday night?”

She smiles broadly. “I am. Seven?”

“I’ll bring food… Do you have any allergies?” 

She shakes her head at his consideration. “Nothing I know about. I love spicy food. The more fire the better.”

“Valyrian heritage speaking?” he asks and she is surprised that he remembers such a detail. 

“Something like that,” Dany smiles gently. 

“I will be there on time, I promise. See you on Friday Dany.”

“Bye Jon.”

She hangs up and puts a phone to her bag. And then she squeals and starts dancing, probably looking like a madwoman. 

* * *

JON

“It was painful to listen. Take it you pig, you are sweating.” Robb thrust a tissue in his face and Jon takes it, giving him a glare. 

“Screw you. I can’t explain it myself.” Jon wipes his forehead. 

He has been building up a courage to make this call since the moment he left Dany’s flat. He had no other way but ask Robb, for her number. It was him whom Jon called that faithful night. Robb has been such a pain in the ass. 

During past weeks Jon has taken all the shit his family threw at him. He allowed Tyrion to tug his ears (literally!) and finally admitted he might have a problem. 

His life has been a rollercoaster of emotions. He has never been a one craving attention or popularity. The fame he gained still is an alien concept for him. He auditioned for a role in fantasy series he expected to be mildly popular. He just desperately needed some money so he could pay his rent, damn it! 

What came after a premiere has been like a dream. Or a nightmare. People were shouting at him on the streets, they were taking pictures without his permission. He appreciated their devotion but this was suffocating. He was judged at every step. For some reason the fact he walked outside in jumpsuit was important enough to be analyzed by hordes of experts.

His friends have changed, demanding more and more from him and eventually he was forced to limit them to the small circle. He met Missandei though and for some time he has been happy. They were sharing the same beliefs and the same ambitions. They were struggling with similar problems. They were an item.  
At the end it was more a habit than love that sticked them together. He was glad that they have managed to sort things out between each other in the end but there was no coming back to what once was. 

  
He changed and not for the better, seeking refuge in alcohol and parties. It was good to just have fun and forget for a moment. The biggest problem was that he needed to wind down too often. When he sat down and gathered all the complains from his family, from his friends and from his coworkers he noticed a pattern. 

It took a lot of courage to admit he needs help. It has been over five weeks without any buzz, really hard at times, but watching his mum beaming at him with pride was worth a world. 

And there has been Dany.

He can’t logically explain his emotions. He wants to talk with her more, their brief meeting left him somehow dissatisfied. During the whole encounter he had felt free and relaxed and taken care of. Something in him has been screaming to know a tiny woman better. But she’s a fan and that is always risky.

He would have never made a phone call if not for his mother.

* * *

“So, what’s going on? You have to share your heart with me more often, my boy. Brooding doesn’t suit you,” Lyanna said pouring them a coffee. “Sorry, I have no milk.”

Jon snorted. Is everything going to remind him of this strange night? He signed. “I think I met a girl…”

His mum stopped and swirled so fast that she almost spilled her coffee. “Excuse me?”

“I am thinking about this girl, the one that helped me that night.” Jon sipped hot drink and was fighting with himself. “I liked talking with her. I can’t stop thinking about the fact that I would gladly sit with her some more and just talk, to know her better. But she is obliviously a fan of mine. It is a bit creepy.” He looked at his mother with hesitation. “Is it silly?”

“You are thirty two,” Lyanna smirked. “It’s fucking lame!”

“Mum!” he throws a napkin at her. His mother shook her head laughing. 

She sat next to him and took a hold of his hand. “ Stop dwelling on what might be. You will just torment yourself unnecessary. Reach her and find out for yourself. Trust me, nothing is worst that missed opportunity. In worst case scenario, she will be a waste of your time. But you have to try first.”

* * *

  
And now here he is. Whipping his forehead and being picked on by Robb. 

“So, is she hot? She must be, you are blushing like a schoolboy.” His cousin is grinning broadly. 

“You were meant to be my moral support, you are shitty.”

Robb only grins more. “So, Friday?” Jon nods. “Bitch, you better pack some spare pants, you are going to shit yourself.”

“I hate you. I truly, really hate you.”

* * *

DANY 

Her flat has never been so clean. It is quarter past seven already and she is getting anxious. Was it a joke? She looks at her phone. She has no means to contact him and ask.

She stands up and starts pacing. Her dogs are following her every step, clearly hoping for an extra walk. She’s at the end of her first mile when her intercom rings. Quickly she buzzes her guest inside. Dany smooths her causal hoodie and trousers. She decided to stay as comfortable as possible.

It is not a date. Just a meaningless meeting with unbelievably hot and famous man. 

She waits few heartbeats after her doorbell rings, as to not look like a total desperate, before opening the door. Jon is wearing baseball cup and sunglasses, clearly a to go set for a celebrity. He raises a bag and smiles at her.

“Sorry for being late. Your delivery is here,” he announces and she smiles back. 

“Come on in.” She steps aside and closes the door. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion are sitting at the threshold and watch Jon. Only Rhaegal is waiving his tail. 

“He likes you,” Dany points at her brown shepherd. 

“Well, we already kissed, so I guess I’m his type.” She is a bit confused. “He licked me,” Jon clarifies. He shuffles a bit and reaches for a smaller bag. “Uhm, I bought this. Dogs snacks… But I don’t know if they can eat it.”

Again, his consideration is making her speechless. “This is so nice!” she checks the snacks and nods. “It is fine. You can give them some.”

“Like right now?” Jon asks and she smiles at how nervous he looks. He takes off his glasses and cap and puts them on the cupboard he knocked over during his first visit. 

“Don’t worry, they won’t bite you although they may drool all over you.” 

Jon takes a deep breath and puts few pieces of treat on his palm. Dogs whine and move a bit but remain seated. “I think they are not really hungry,” Jon says and it’s heartbreaking how disappointed he is. 

“Boys,” Dany says. “Go!” 

Dogs are all over him within seconds. He laughs when they happily swallow his offering. “It’s impossible! They are so well behaved!”

“I trained them. It’s what I do for a living. I train police dogs,” she explains leading him to the kitchen. She takes two plates from a cupboard and puts them on the table. 

“I didn’t know you are a dog trainer.” Jon leans on a counter opening the bag with food. “But honestly, I know nothing about you.” 

“To be honest, I probably know nothing about you either,” she shrugs taking two glasses and lemonade she prepared earlier. “I found out lately that magazines are prone to fairy telling.”

He chuckles. “I guess you are right. So, dog trainer?” He wordlessly picks a container with a food and she smiles seeing it’s a spicy Bravosi chicken. He opens it and divides it between two plates. Next he takes some rice and does the same. 

She bits down a smile. The whole situation is surreal. Jon Snow is bossing around in her kitchen like he owns the place! “I train police dogs mostly but sometimes private clients are looking for help with their dogs. And let me tell you, dogs misbehavior is mostly owners fault!” 

“It is fascinating. Are those three police dogs?” He points at her boys. They are sitting at their place in the living room watching her guest with curiosity. 

“No. They are trained as such though. I just took them in after police operation.” They move to the couch and sit down. “They have been rescued from illegal breeding. They would have ended at the pit.”

Jon freezes with a fork hallway to his lips. “You are kidding!” He is clearly outraged and Dany’s heart does a little flip. 

“Sadly, no.” She looks at her friends and smiles sadly. “They were barely pups, only two month old, when they were found. Some men living near Horn Hill were organizing illegal dog fights. There has been a raid and we found out a small breeding facility as well. Their mother was in dire condition, even though she had pups they still were making her fight. Sadly she didn’t make it. I was called in to see if other dogs can be helped. To asses if there is a chance to correct them.” She lowered her gaze. “Unfortunately, many have been completely broken by men. Those three… When I approached them, Drogon, it’s the black devil that knocked you the other day, crawled on his brothers and started growling at me in warning. I knew then I couldn’t separate them.”

She jumps when Jon hand hesitantly pats her arm. “They are making quite a Cerberus,” he says. “You raised them well.” She snorts at his strange compliment. 

“You bet they do!” 

They focus on the food for a moment, eating in a comfortable silence. 

“Do you even like it?” Jon eventually asks pointing at her plate. Dany notices his cheeks are a bit red. Not everyone can handle hot and spicy food. 

“It’s one of my favorite dishes. You guessed right.”

He smiles a surprisingly shy smile. “I have always wanted a dog…” he changes a topic. “But my mother is allergic. When I lived with her it was off the table, then I started to travel from one set to another. I guess it is not ideal for a dog.”

“It is not,” Dany agreed. “Some pets are okay traveling with their owner but I guess we are talking planes?” Jon nods. “Well, than better not.” She chews slowly before offering gently. “You can always help me with dynamic trio here. They are always over active.”

Jon lowers his gaze nodding gently. “Yes, I think I would like that very much.” 

* * *

JON

He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been so anxious and relaxed at the same time. Two emotions that should rule out each other and somehow, that’s how he feels. 

“Why did you decide to become a dog trainer?” he asks observing her with an honest interest. 

“My brother was working at the unit. He was an officer. Dogs have always been around and it has been clear to me what I want to do.”

“Why not become a police officer then?” he asks. Instantly he knows he said something wrong. Dany’s face closes a bit and her bright eyes lower. 

“I was never brave enough and them my brother…” she hesitates and eventually takes a deep breath. “He has been attacked during action. It was messy.”

Jon is afraid to ask another question. “Is he….”

“Alive? Yes but he can’t work like that anymore. His spine has been fractured.” Dany signs. “It was messy,” she repeats. 

“I am sorry for bringing such memories. I truly shouldn’t pried.”

She waves him off. “He is fine now. His partner, and I mean his furry partner, saved his life. His name was Balerion. He fought bravely.” There is a deep sadness in her eyes during her tale. 

Damn it, what have I done! “Really, sorry…”

“When have I started to go a depression lane, remind me?” she rolls her eyes playfully. 

He snorts. “I kind of pushed you there. Sorry again.”

“Rhaegar is fine now. He has his hands full. He is taking care of retired officers and helps to train service dogs. It’s amazing what he’s accomplished. His wife has his back and they even started the family. Do you have any sibling?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “But I have five cousins that are like brothers and sisters to me.”

“I am curious… Would you tell me something about them?” her question is polite and cautions, like she’s afraid she is prying too much. 

Jon doesn’t mind at all. He is in the middle of telling her about Arya’s martial arts lessons when her phone rings. She ignores it, but it starts ringing again. “Maybe you should…” he offers and she groans.

“It’s my mother. If I answer she will not hang up for another hour.” 

He smirks. “You can always tell you are otherwise occupied.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Tell her you have a hottie on your couch.”

She gives him outraged glare and he instantly feels his cheeks redden. And there goes his flirting. He is too old to be so pathetic. His hearth skips the beath when she snorts a moment later. 

“She will never believe it,” Dany rolls her eyes. “She is expecting me to become a septa.”

Phone starts ringing again. And then again. It is annoying . “May I?” he offers reaching for her device. “I will answer and tell her you are at the bathroom or something. Something tells me she is persistent.”  
“I just silence it."  
"Wouldn't she worry?" Jon asks. His mum would go crazy.  
"You are playing with fire. And you shouldn’t do so with dragons!” Dany warns his with raised eyebrows.   
“Please,” he rolls his eyes as well. “We both know that dragons have never existed. Valyrian made it all up.”

Dany is ready to answer but closes her mouth when Jon accepts a call. “Hallo?” he says smoothly feeling a strange excitement. There is a silence on the other end of the line. Dany bits her lips trying to contain her laughter. 

“Uhm, Dany?” woman’s voice asks, clearly confused. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” he says easily making sure his accent is ringing clear. “Dany is at the bathroom. I shouldn’t have answered but I got worried something wrong happened. I’m Jon, Dany’s…” he hesitates fighting a smile. “… man friend.”

Dany snorts covering her face.

“You are a man!”   
Dany reaches for a phone but Jon moves away slightly.

“The last time I checked, yes.” 

Dany’s mother laughs. “Good, good. I will not interrupt you. Have fun kids, but please tell Dany to call me back. She can call me in the morning, you know.” 

He says his goodbyes and almost falls over when Dany punches him in the arm.

“Man friend?! Who says that!” Dany is laughing, her beautiful smile lightning the whole room. He is laughing too. 

“I don’t know, it just happened! It was so… mischevious.” 

Danu covers her face and chuckles. “She is going to eat me alive.”

He hands her a glass with lemonade and offers a toast. “Tell her I’m a friend, I truly hope I could be… one day.”

They click their glasses smiling broadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?


	3. Meet the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Dany is ready to show Jon her world. How will her family receive him?

DANY

“It is ridiculous Daenerys!” her mother is fuming. “How many times have you met already?”

Dany shrugs. “Few times. Not many…” She glances at her cup of tea. “Eight times.”

“Eight dates! Eight dates and you are not going to tell me this boy’s full name?!” Rhealla closes her eyes in her typical dramatic manner. “Why not?!” Her mother stops suddenly and gasps. “Is it Jon… Jon Arryn? He could be your father, he could be your grandfather actually!”

“It is not Jon Arryn, mother,” Dany says patiently. “We just want to keep our friendship private. Because it is friendship. Our meetings aren’t dates!”

It is simply true. Jon is visiting frequently, always bringing food and they just sit and talk enjoying each others company. Their strange relationship has been going on for three weeks now. 

Dany is happy, relaxed and she is not going to ruin it by developing some silly crush. She is already fighting down the sexual tension that suffocates her every time Jon is close by. But they are friends firstly and their friendship is amazing. They keep it lowkey, staying mostly at her place, watching movies (mostly by Jon's suggestion) and trying more and more exotic foods. Last night they walked her dogs together. The park area was empty and it was dark, so she was comfortable enough. There was a slim chance someone would see them. 

The whole situation is perfect for her and no one is going to ruin it. Especially not her noisy mother. 

“Honey…” Rhealla sits next to her and smiles gently. “I am only worried about you. If this man is ashamed of you…”

“He is not!” Her famous Targaryen temper gets better of her and Dany stands up knocking over her cup. She doesn’t want to be seen with Jon. She doesn’t want him to be poke on by magazines. It is her choice, it is her decision. It is she who wants her life remain untouched by public eyes. Right? But her mother's words stung a bit, reaching a place inside her, her insecurities waking up. “Which part of “this is not your business” you don’t understand?!”

Her mother purses her lips angrily. “Is he married? Are in relationship with a married man, Daenerys? Because I swear, if you are…”

“Girls, calm down, I can hear you outside!” 

Viserys pokes his head inside the kitchen. He is laid back, as always, but his smirk drops upon seeing their serious faces.

“Move away,” Rheagal urges Viserys and wheels inside, stopping next his younger brother. “What the hell is going on?” 

Dany lowers her gaze. Rheagal is the only person in the whole world that can make her behave within seconds. If he had been born in middle ages he would have been some kind of royalty, surely. “Dany, please, wipe the table. Mum, are you trying to shame her somehow?”

Her mother opens her mouth but Rheagal shakes his head. “Not under my roof. We are waiting for you at the patio. Burgers are almost ready. Stop acting like children!” He manages to turn around and wheels away without second glance. 

“He is very disappointed in both of you,” Viserys shakes his head with fake sadness. “And my heart is bleeding too.”

“Son,” their mother hisses. “Get lost!” Viserys laughs and walks away shaking his head. Dany cleans a table silently and follows him shortly after, not waiting for her mother.

The remaining of a day is a torture for Dany. She sits at the table forcing herself to chew and swallow the food that Elia prepared, but everything tastes like a cardboard. And not only because of her foul mood. Elia is a sweet woman but a terrible cook.   
Her mother is silently disapproving, as she usually is. The air is so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife.

“Okay, I have enough of this!” Rheagal throws a napkin on the table and waves his fingers together. “Dany, are you okay?”

“Ask mum…” she mumbles not raising her head. Her mother gasps outraged. 

“I’m sorry if you think I treated you too harshly but I am just worried. We all are!” Rhealla looks at the table for support. Elia takes a sip of her drink, Viserys starts to play with his napkin and Rheagal watches her with stone expression. Only little Aegon claps his hands with a giggle. But a support of two year old toddler is not the biggest advantage.“I just don’t want some as…” she stops herself under Elia’s outraged gaze. “ … some punk to take advantage of you. Men can be cruel for girls like you.” 

“Like me?” Dany asks feeling her anger rising again. “What does it mean?”

Her mum moves uncomfortably on her chair. “Well, shy girls. A bit naïve girls. Not… popular enough?”

“Can you believe it?” Dany asks Rheagal and her brother rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a compliment! Really, honey! Just… I am worried you are going to be hurt.” Rhealla puts a hand on her chest. 

Dany takes a deep breath. “Mum, I have a friend. He is very private person. I just… He put his trust in me and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“But it is just a name…”

“His name is everything!” Dany hesitates. “He is… I can say, a public figure. There, are you happy?”

Her mother eyes shine instantly. “Public? Like a... politician for example?” 

Dany groans. “Will you be happy if I say yes?”

Her mother smiles and raises her glass. “Honey, it is your life. Not my business!” 

Dany looks at her bother for support but Rheagar only signs. Their mother is a lost cause. 

* * *

JON

“You are strangely quiet,” he notices taking a sip of a milk. That damn food is so spicy he is going to shit fire later.   
Dany hums and raises her head. 

“Sorry, I had a horrible diner with my family yesterday.” She shrugs one shoulder like it is nothing but he is not so easy to fool.He instantly feels his heart clench with worry.   
“What happened? Can I help you?”

She smiles shily shaking her head. “No, I have it handled. Just my mother… Sometimes being around her is very hard. She is noisy and always makes me feel inadequate. I come to her with high spirits and leave feeling like a garbage.”

Jon clenches his teeth with anger. “No one, especially not your family, should make you feel like that! Do you want me to have a word with her?” he pokes Dany lightly, joking and is rewarded with a snort. He lowers his fist, feeling his fingers tingling. They are tingling every time he touches Dany in any way. 

He should not feel like that, he knows. It is obvious that all she wants from him, is his friendship. All in all, they are both painfully lonely. Does he want something more? Maybe? Would he like to take her in his arm and hug and kiss and make a slow love to her?  
Turn back from that path!  
What they have now is too precious for him to throw away. 

“I bet she would like that…” He needs a moment to realise that Dany is answering his question and not his dirty thoughts. 

He feels a suspicious thought sneaking on him. “Dany? Were you arguing about me?”

“No!” she denies quickly. Too quickly.

“Dany…” he says in a warning tone.

“She…. cannot respect my privacy.”

“You know…” he bussies himself with his fork and avoids her gaze. “I have never told you to keep me a dirty secret.”

Her cheeks fill with blood. She is clearly ashamed. “But… I am worried.”

His heart clenches a bit more. Is she ashamed of him so badly? He takes a deep breath, ready to share his thoughts with Dany. “I’m sorry that my occupation is so troublesome. I know you want to keep your privacy but…” he clears a throat. “I would like you to consider it. Eventually someone will recognize me here. Someone will take a picture of me sneaking to your building. I’m afraid we are not going to avoid it.” His forehead covers with sweat. “It can be hard at first but eventually they will lost their interest. Could you… maybe…” He curses his anxiety. “Would take that risk for your friend?” She looks at him with shock clear in her eyes. “You know… I got used to having you around. I think that having each other will make it a bit easier. I swear, I will do everything in my power to lessen the media blow.” 

Dany shakes her head. He would give everything to be able to get a sneak peak inside her head, only this one time. 

“Jon… would you go with me to my brother’s this Sunday? There are organizing a picnic. There are going to be a lot of dogs and police officers there. And my family. And I would feel better having you around.” Dany has her head raised, almost in challenge.

He smiles. “Deal. But we are going on the walk with Cerberus the next day. In daylight.”

She giggles. "Are you sure? Are we really doing it?"

“I guess we are.”

* * *

JON

Robb would have a field day with him. He is sweating like a pig. 

He looks at his attire and grimaces. It is a picnic, she said. So a simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers are good. Right? 

He smooths his pants a bit. 

He waits for Dany at their meeting point, close to the suburbs of Kings Landing. Robb was pissed that he had to give him a lift so far away.

“Why don’t you just take your lady in one of your flashy cars?” his cousing asked, cursing when his convertible was jumping on the shitty road.

“Next time.”

Robb raised his eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes. We are… going public.” 

His cousin only smirked. “Good for you, moppet.”

* * *

Jon smiles seeing an old, rusty jeep stopping at the curb. “Hi!” Dany greets and her dogs whines in greeting too. He sits at the passenger seat and turns around to pet them.. “Sorry, for how my car looks like. I drive it only while visiting my family. Those three are not good at public transport.”

“It’s nice,” he says. “You look badass driving it.”

She smiles but it is obvious she is nervous. “I haven’t told them I am bringing a friend with me. They are for a surprise.”

Jon shakes his head. “Should I know something else? Some tips?” 

“Well, my brothers are sweet, so don’t worry. My mother is going to try and steal you – don’t let her! Most people there are just friends of my brother that are helping him with his refugee for retired dogs. It is going to be pretty laid back I think. They will make a big barbecue and… I guess they will serve beer.”

She glances at him and he shakes his head. “It’s okay Dany. I will stick with coke.”

“Diet one?”

“Well of course, I have to take care of my Hollywood body.”

“Oh no,” Dany looks at him with a mocked terrified expression. “Don’t tell them that! They will never accept you!” 

Jon chuckles. The drive isn’t long, it takes them no more than thirty minutes to reach the destination. He is surprised seeing a big house surrounded by acres of luscious meadows. “Wow!” he says surprised. He has not expected that.

  
“Oh, well…” Dany shrugs. “I guess I should have told you. Elia’s family, she’s my brother’s wife, is pretty loaded.” 

“Are they?” he asks with a snort. “I am quite happy with my paychecks but I doubt I could have ever afford such estate.”

“They are Martells.”

“Oh…” he says surprised. “Those, Dornish Martells?”

“Yup,” she confirms. 

Well, he certainly knows about Martells. They are electronical potentates, you cannot buy a piece of device that wouldn’t be associated with them somehow. 

“Needless to say, her relationship with my brother has been quite controversial. Thankfully, Rheagar is the most amazing person in the whole world. They are eating from his palm right now.” 

Jon is thankful for a strong deodorant he used. Her speaking about her brother in such a manner is making him really nervous. It is obvious that the only way to develop more profound relationship with Dany is by having her older brother's blessing. 

“Are you ready?” she asks worrying her lower lip. He desperately wants to tug at that lip with his fingers but he only takes a deep breath and nods. 

“I am going to be fine. I have filmed a scene where people were running over me, while drowning in the mud. It cannot be worse.”

He is almost sure that Dany mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like “you can hope” but puts it on his nerves. They are just some people.

 _No, they are Dany’s people. You want to be one of them_ , his consciousness taunted. 

They get out the car and Jon is shocked when Dany hands him dogs. “Keep them. It will show…”

“My alpha male attitude?” he mocks and Dany rolls her eyes.

“It will show everyone that boys like you. It means a lot here.”

“Sure,” he swallows loudly. 

They take a slow stroll toward a house and Jon smiles broadly seeing the meadow being…. He could only describe it as dogs heaven.

Dozens of dogs run around playing with each other. Some men are throwing balls and sticks. Children are petting random dogs and he even sees kids sitting on giant malamutes and German shepherds. 

“Dany…” he gasps. “This is something amazing.” 

“Welcome to the refuge,” she smiles broadly. “Feel free to pet any dog you want. They all crave love.”

 _Don’t we all?_ he thinks. 

Dany waves to few people passing her and Jon smiles gently. Everyone are staring. He is thankful that Drogon, Rheagal and Viserion are such good boys and walk next to him. 

Eventually they stop at the big patio where group of people sits and drinks. Some are laughing but everyone become eerie quiet when they approach. 

“I am going to puke,” Dany whispers and he reaches for her hand, almost instinctively. He doesn’t let her go.

“You are not. There is nothing to worry about. Be your typical, wonderful self.”

She glances at his with a shy smile and blushes. "Shouldn't I be the one assuring you?" She rolls her eyes.

“Hi everyone!” she greets and he is maniacally laughing on the inside realizing that her grip on his hand is strong and definitive. 

All are staring at them with their mouths hanging open. Jon smiles and waves awkwardly with a hand in which he holds a leash. 

“Oh my gods!” exotic looking woman suddenly exclaims and covers her mouth. “Jon Snow!” 

Dany rolls her eyes and he shily smiles. 

“Yes, um…” he clears his throat. “You must be Elia, Dany’s good sister. It’s nice to meet you.”

Woman looks ready to faint. Another woman, a bit older with striking blond hair is staring at him with shock. 

“You are Daenerys’ Jon?”

“Mum!” Dany hisses. “Stop.”

His friend is flustered. Two younger men, alongside with another, older one are simply glaring at him. 

“Sorry for her,” Dany says and turn back to him. “This is my mother, Rhealla. Elia…” she points at the woman who hold a small boy at her knee and still looks at him with wonder. “My brothers, Viserys and Rheagar.” Both men nods simply. “And this is Jorah, family friend.” While Dany’s brothers have poker faces on them, the older men glares at him with disdain. 

“Nice to meet you all. Dany said me a lot about you.”

“Funny,” Rheagar says turning his wheelchair a bit. He gives Dany a look which Jon cannot describe. “Beacause Dany has said nothing about you.”

Feeling slightly awkward Jon swallows. “I guess there is nothing really interesting about me,” he chuckles but only Dany’s mother and Elia laugh back. Elia’s laughter might have been a bit too enthusiastic. “She told me about the refuge but I must admit, I was speechless when I saw it with mine own eyes. You did an amazing job here.”

Rheagar moves a bit. “Not on my own.” He punches his knees a few times. “As you can see, I can be considered quite useless.” 

_Oh you prick, trying to get me off balance? Try harder._

“By ignorant maybe. My cousin taught me that disability is only a small obstacle, surprisingly easy to overcome when you find some strength in yourself.”

Dany’s brother cheeks grew a bit red. “Oh? Who?”

“My cousin, Bran. He was eight when he got a spinal cord infection. Now he is eighteen and going to college. He’s going to be a hell of a lawyer.”

Rheagar smirks. “If he plays it right.” He points at the chair. “Come, sit with us.”

“Well,” Dany interrupts. “We were going to go and play with some dogs. Jon was very enthusiastic…”

“Dany,” her brother smiles, a smile that is so charming and charismatic that Jon can literally see him in some Oscar winning role. “There will be time for that. Let boys go, you know they are safe here. I’m sure we all want to talk a bit with you...” Rheagar looks Jon straight in the eyes, his intelligent gaze making Jon swallow hard. “and Jon.”

“Don’t be spoil sport, Dan-Dan,” her other brother, Viserys smirks. “Come Jon, sit with us. Just not too close to Elia, she might crawl on your lap.”

His jesting earns him a punch on the arm from his good sister. Jon hesitantly opens dogs leashes and watches them running across the meadow. He takes his place next to Dany. He greatly misses her warm hand in his own.

“So,” Dany’s mother hands him an empty plate. “You are the famous Jon Snow.”

Oh no. 

“Yeah,” he clears hi throat. “I guess so.” 

“May I ask how two of you met?” Viserys asks popping open a beer and handing it over to Jon. There is a cold challenge in his eyes. 

“Thanks, I’ll stick with water,” Jon says and Viserys raises one of his eyebrow. 

“Really? I read somewhere that you are quite a party animal.”

Jon feels his ears growing hot. Her brothers are sweet? How bad would they be, if she had called them assholes? 

“Vis,” Dany hisses and fire in her eyes makes Viserys raise his hands in surrender. 

“To answer your question, we met by chance. On the street, uhm…” Jon glances at Dany. 

“At the store. I was at the store for a milk late at night. I wanted cereals.” Everyone nodded, like her strange middle night craving for cereals is nothing new “I forgot my wallet…”

“I went to the store without a wallet?” Rheagar asks furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I…” 

“Dany,” Jon interrupts her putting a calming hand on her knee. It’s awfully sweet what she’s doing but there is nothing worse than starting a relationship with a lie. 

“I was drunk and passed out at the sidewalk in front of her apartment. She helped me.”

Elia gasps. “Wait… There were pictures of you with… It was you Dany?!” 

Jon sits a bit taller, facing their judgmental stares. “She basically let me sleep at her couch. The next morning her dog knocked me over and… that’s how our friendship has started.” 

Dany smiles at him and he grins in return.

“You invited a drunken stranger to your flat?” Jorah, till now coldly quiet, asks. 

“Not really,” Dany bits her lip. “As Jon said he was passed out. By the way,” she turns to Jon and smirks. “Do you remember that you were crawling the stairs on all fours?” 

Jon snorts. “I don’t but I can believe that.” 

Dany’s family seems to be shocked to the core with their admission.

“Oh, well…” Rhealla smiles tightly. “It’s quite a story. We all appreciate honesty. Right?’ She looks at everyone, lingering a bit longer at her sons. 

Rheagar smiles, a smile so polite that Jon is sure it’s fake, while Viserys has a shit eating grin.

Jon accepts some salad from smiling Elia and takes a big mouthful. It’s absolutely horrible.

“Do you like it?” Elia asks hopefully and Jon glances at Dany and then at her family for some help. They all are watching him with mischievous smirks.

“It’s great,” he says with a small smile. “What is it? A pancetta?” he asks turning his attention to Elia and her beaming face.

“Oh damn, he really is a good actor,” Viserys whispers under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	4. So much fun

DANY

When over hour later, Jon and her are dismissed, she is ready to pass out. She is not sure if the meeting was a nightmare or actually a good start. She is proud of her family, they were all unexpectedly civil. 

But mostly, she is proud of Jon. He was so on ease and charming. Her mum was clearly impressed. 

“Are you okay?” she asks when they walk far away from her family and she’s sure no one listen. 

“I won’t lie, it was stressful. The last time… I think I have been so scared during my first naked scene. And I would rather have everyone look at my naked ass than being interrogated by your family again. ”

She shakes her head. “Sorry for that.”

“No, it was fine.” He looks down and smiles gently. “Was it okay? Didn’t I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t want to lie to them, I had to face the music.” 

“It was very brave,” she says, honestly pride of him. “They all appreciate that.”

“I’m afraid that your brothers don’t like me very much.”

“Nonsense. Rheagar is probably slightly worried Elia will ditch him for you,” she jokes. “Is it common?” she inquires hesitantly. “For woman to react like she did?”

“You mean squeal?” He rolls his eyes. “Sometimes. One lady threw herself on me and tried to kiss, you know. I had a bodyguard with me then, thankfully. I might have been forced to punch her otherwise. Funny is…” he kneels when Rheagal runs over to him. “… that without being popular, none of them would look at me twice.” He pets her dog smiling. She looks at his define cheekbones, strong jaw and sweet dimple on his cheek.

“Oh, I don’t know. You are quite comely,” she mumbles blushing gently. Jon turns to her and holds her gaze.

“Am I?” he asks, the usual teasing note gone from his tone. Dany swallows.

“Yeah,” she clears her throat. 

“Then I guess we make quite a pair.” 

They stay like that for a bit longer, till Drogon runs over and bumps into Jon. “Do you wanna play?” he asks standing up. Viserion is right behind jumping at his legs. “Do you all wanna play?”

She stands behind watching Jon trying to yank a rope from her dogs. He fails, and fails literally, right on his ass. She laughs at their antics. She could not imagine this day being any more perfect. 

JON

He is waiting for Rheagal to pick back a ball when something collides with his knees. He turns around quickly.

They might be a good dogs but they are dogs after all. He smiles seeing a white husky, sitting behind him with a ball stocked in his teeth. Jon gasps seeing his face covered in scars and one of his ear missing. His front left leg is turned under strange angle. 

“What’s up boy? No one wants to play with you?” 

Dog whines and put a ball on his feet. Husky jumps couple of times, dancing encouragingly around him. Jon looks in his red eyes and feels something strange tugging at his hearth. He kneels next to the dog and pets him behind a missing ear. “Who did this to you?” he whispers with a slight anger. “Who could hurt someone so perfect?”   
“His name is Ghost,” he hears. Jon looks up facing a grim looking man. He is slim and dark skinned with a posture that Jon quickly associates with some kind of military. “I am Grey. I take care of him for now.”

“Jon,” he shakes a hand with a man. “May I ask what happened to him?” 

Grey signs. “He has been at the same place where Dany found her dogs but as you can see, he wasn't as fortunate as them. When we found him he was already a veteran. He was fighting for years. Strange, for I don't know a dog more gentle than him..."  
Jon looks at the unique dog and smiles. “It’s good you are fine, Ghost. Are you having a good time, hmm? Are we going to play together with me and Rheagal?” He should be more worried. Ghost is a dog that was fighting with others animals and yet, something in his eyes makes Jon trust the dog.

“You don’t have to…” Greys starts but Jon interrupts him.

“No, I want to. If it’s okay?” 

Dog's handler shrugs and walks away, wishing him luck and soon Jon is sweaty and tired. Once Rheagal picks a ball, Ghost is right behind him. His arm is getting sore. 

He waves few times at Dany who is busy playing with Drogon and Viserion. Damn, that woman is amazing. To take care of three such active dogs all the time? 

“Are you having fun?” he hears and throws Rheagal a ball one more time before turning to Dany’s brother. 

“Yes,” he answers carefully. 

“Dany named him after me.”

“I figured out.”

Rheagar clearly is trying to find right words. “Sorry for being a bit…”

“Dicky?” Jon offers. Older men rolls his eyes. “I promise I won’t steal your wife,” Jon adds to clear the air. 

“I know. You have eyes only for Dany.” Rheagar smirks. “Right?’

Jon can’t stop a bight blush. “We are just friends.”

“It’s good. You know, me and Elia are friends firstly…” He points at his legs. “It is what truly matters. Friendship and love. Lust comes and goes.” 

Jon feels impossibly shy speaking with Dany’s brother. He focuses his attention on Ghost. Dog whines gently and almost knocks him over. “He likes you, it is unusual.” Rheagal smiles. 

“I like him too. There is something in him… It’s hard to explain. He feels right.”

Other man smiles broadly. “Maybe he is the one for you. Sometimes you can feel it right away.” Jon isn’t entirely sure if Rheagal is talking about Ghost. 

“He’s Grey’s, right?”  
“Grey is only keeping him for now. We have tried many times but Ghost is difficult. Two families took him in only to give him back later. We decided to keep him among us, he doesn’t deserve such heartbreak.”

“Is there something wrong with him?”

“He is a bit disobeying. Loves to chew on shoes. And he is demanding, as you can see.” Ghost once more tries to knock Jon on the ground. “But when such a dog falls in love, it is unconditionally. You just have to give him a chance.” Again, something in Rheagars tone rings strange. 

“I mean what I said, you did a great job with your sanctuary.”

Rheagar shakes his head sadly. “It may look good but… We have means to feed them, we have space for them to live but with so many dogs you can truly give them what they need.”

“Love?” Jon offers.

“Love and home, yes. People are cautious when it comes to service dogs, especially when most of them is older. That I can understand. It is hard to say goodbye.” 

“So you basically need more attention drown to them? To interest more people?” Jon asks slowly. 

“Yes.” Rheagar eyes shine. “We have started an Instagram account. Let me show you!" He waves Jon closer to show him his phone. "See? We have quite a few followers. It’s a good start.”

Ninety four... It is hard to call it impressive. Jon stays quiet chewing his lip.

“You know… I guess I can help?” Dany’s brother raises his eyebrows. “If I have to live with all this media hassle, let’s just use it for something good.” 

Jon takes a big breath and stands up. His jeans are green from all the grass and his t-shirt is stained. It is not important though. “Make some pictures, add some nice caption and hashtags. With my name. I assure, it will make it.” He smiles gently. 

Rheagar watches him for a moment. “You hate it, don’t you?”

Jon signs. “With my whole heart but there is no turning back. So?”

Other man nods. “Pose up, poster boy.” 

Jon snickers and lean over Ghost, smiling broadly at the beautiful creature. 

“Dany,” Rheagar yells. “Call more of them?”

Jon watches Dany stop midstep and furring her eyebrows.

“Why?!”

“We are taking pictures!”

Dany looks at him and Jon smiles broadly letting her know it’s okay. “Well… okay,” she shrugs. 

Few moments later Jon is surrounded by few dogs who sit obediently at his feet. Jon smiles and waits for Rheagar to finish taking pictures. 

“Do you want a short video too?” he offers studently. He blames Dany’s face, full of wonder and happiness, for causing his generosity. 

Rheagar looks at his wife for support. “Sure we do!” Elia says. “Tell shortly what we are doing here!” Elia raises her finger. “And don't be overly excited, it won't look good.”

“My love…” Rheagar cuts in weakly. 

Jon waves at him. “Yes, ma’am.”

Elia turns to Dany. “He called me ma’am!” she whispers excitedly. 

Jon tries couple of times and eventually Elia is glad with the outcome. “I am going to post it!” she takes Rheagar phone and sprints inside. 

  
DANY

Dany smiles broadly sipping on her lemonade. Jon is now speaking with Rheagar and Viserys and she blinks when the three of them laughs at something. 

“Honey, he is amazing,” her mum says sitting down. Dany turns to her and gives her a scolding look.

“He is. And don’t try to look into that too much. We are friends,” she warns.

Her mother rolls her eyes. “Listen to your mother who had four husbands. This man is falling for you. No man in my life has ever looked at me, like he looks at you, not even your dad. And you know, he’s been my favorite.” 

Dany snorts shaking her head. “Can't I just be glad for having a good friend?” 

Her mum winks at her. “But not with some added benefits?”

“You are the worst mother!” Dany groans. Rhealla only laughs but her face become serious quickly.

“Oh no!” Dany almost drops her glass seeing her mother’s scared face. “They are making him dummy.”

Dany turns quickly and almost screams seeing Viserys closing Jon inside a trainer gear. “No, no, no!” she says and stands up. She sprints over to them, her mother hot on her heels. She hears Elia in the distance, screaming she has to record it. 

Viserys and Rheagar look at her. She looks them in the eyes with warning.

They would not dare!

She is almost there when Viserys claps Jon’s ass and screams “Run!”.

And poor Jon does just that. 

She screams weakly “no!’ but it is too late. 

Four dogs are running after their target. In any other situation the sign of a man, covered in pillowed gear, running away from four barking dogs would be hilarious. 

But not, if this man is Jon.

Dogs are at him instantly, knocking him over and yanking his arms and legs. Jon slowly moves across the garden, because dogs are pulling him in the same direction. He yells something weakly while her brothers and everyone around are laughing. 

“Loose!” she commands and dogs let go of him, clearly sad that the fun is over. She sprints over to Jon and kneels.

“Oh no, Jon! Are you okay?” He groans. “They didn’t bit you. The gear is like super strong. You may be a bit sore but…”

“You said they are sweet,” Jon hisses. “You brothers aren’t sweet, they are jerks.” Jon tries to sit up, which is hard with a gear still on. He is like a fluffy mascot. He takes off his helmet and Dany is a bit surprised seeing that there is only grim determination on his face. “You will pay me for that!” he threatens pointing a very fluffy finger on her brothers.

Rheagar is wiping tears and Viserys is laying on the ground. They are laughing so hard that they hold their stomachs. 

“I swear to you, my revenge is going to be legendary!” 

“What you gonna do, Michelin man?” Viserys taunts but groans a moment later when Rhealla slaps him at the back of the head. 

“Help me stand up,” Jon groans and she takes hold of his hands. They struggle a bit but eventually Jon is up. She silently helps him to take off a gear. 

Gods, he must be so pissed now. “Jon, I’m sorry….” she whispers feeling tears pricking her eyes. 

“For what?” he asks and she is surprised when he raises her chin and looks at her with beaming smile. “It has been the best fun I had in years. But four? They said it is going to be only one dog! I will prank them so hard they will cry remembering it.” 

She stays there, completely dumbstruck while Jon walks over to her brothers and laughs some more.

“Look!” Elia runs over to them. “I have it recorded!” 


	5. Like a dog with a bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany can barely fight down her attraction to Jon and Jon himself has to fight down a green eyed monster.

She stretches lazily and it takes her few moments to realize that she has fallen asleep. 

“How am I?” Jon whispers and she raises her gaze, from where she is propped on his shoulder. “Comfy?”

The flood of blood warms her cheeks. “Not bad” she admits lazily but then she remembers that it’s one of the last so peaceful evenings in the future and her face drops. “I am going to miss you,” she admits lamely, instantly regretting saying this at loud. She blushes even more, ashamed that she admitted it in his face. But by the gods, she is going to miss him horribly. She knows that he has his own responsibilities, the premiere of the new season of his show coming closer, so he must take part in interviews and photoshoots. But why do they have to be planned all over the world? Why not just have it done here, in Kings Landing? The last month, since their visit with her family has been hard. As expected, her face has been plastered all over the social media and news, assumptions about their relationships spiraling. So far, no official statement has been announced but she‘s sure that during one of interviews, Jon will be bound to say something. And of curse he’s going to say they are friends. Because they are friends. 

True, her frustration has been killing her, her evening sessions with her little pink buzzing friend, getting more and more frequent, but she knows it is nothing but a sexual frustration that will pass. It is amazing the way it is. Yet, sometimes, in the moments like this, when Jon looks down at her with a sweet, gentle gaze, she feels her resolve weaver, a sneaky little thought creeping on her. What if?

Jon has been especially hard on her lately. Dany is sure his actions are purely innocent but every time he gently touches her or brushes off her hair, she is ready to scream. If he was any other man she would assume he is trying to seduce her. 

“I am going to miss you too,” Jon says slowly and Dany gulps when his rough fingers graze over her cheek. “It’s only a little over two weeks… Are you going to think about me?” he says slowly, his finger slowly tracing an outline of her jaw. When she feels it hovers over her lower lip, she gulps loudly. Jon is acting even more strangely tonight and she is not sure what to make out of it. When his fingertip softly tugs at her lower lip, she admits to herself she likes his ministration. 

It hard to voice her answer when all her senses are assaulted by his smell, the feel of strong muscles underneath and his dark gaze. Her legs close a bit, on pure instinct, to find a bit of friction and to stop her body from betraying her.

Her movement is noticed by Jon though and his eyes flash dangerously, with strange light she sometimes notices. Dany gulps when she feels his other hand slowly creeping over her calf. 

“What was that Dany?” he asks with his gruff voice. 

“What?” she says feigning innocence. 

_By the all gods of this world, stop it you stupid woman!_

He moves impossibly close, his lips grazing over her ear. “It looks like almost… “ His hand closes over her knee and she is shocked by a soft tremor she experiences. She has no idea what the hell is going on. “Do you want me? Just like I want you?” he whispers and she is sure her heart stops. She has no idea where it came from. She shakes her head, but otherwise she is frozen. Her body is literally unable to move. “Answer me Dany,” he says, this time a bit more harshly. 

She shakes her head silently. 

“I think you are lying,” he smiles. She gasps when he moves and suddenly she lays down on her couch, Jon hovering over her. He leans and puts a gentle kiss on her lower lip and then her heated cheek.

She closes her eyes when he trails slow, wet kisses over her neck and cleavage. She has no strength in herself to stop him, she has no energy to speak or do anything. When his palms grazes over her belly she curses under her breath. 

“Hmm, I can’t be sure…” he says like they are discussing which movie to pick. “Would you mind if I…” he palms her pussy through a material of her pants “… take a closer look?”

 _This is not happening_ , she wants to whisper but her body betrays her again and she shakes her head violently, opening her legs further. She almost signs with relief when he hooks his finger on her waistband and takes her leggings and panties off. The chilly air on her heated skin is almost torturous. He almost growls and she can’t resist to take a peak. He is watching her, so methodically and with such interest that she wants to hide away from his eyes. She tries to closes her legs but his hold on her knees is strong. “Keep watching Dany,” he taunts her. “This is what you really want, don’t you? You want me to taste you, to please you.”

She screams when his tongue slowly licks over her folds, first teasingly and then more urgently and forcefully probing her open. His beard scratches her just a tiny bit adding a sensation that makes her toes curl. “Yes,” she gasps.

“Say it,” he demands.

How the hell is he able to talk? And why his voice rings right inside her head?

“Say it!”

“Oh Jon, I want you!” she screams and then her whole body moves forward and a horrible feeling of falling fills her hearth.

She opens her eyes and quickly closes them back, almost shaking from shame. 

She did fall asleep... the problem is that she has only now waken up. She says a little prayer, hoping to see Jon asleep as well, but when she slowly rises her gaze, she is met with his eyes, almost completely dark and stormy. 

“Jon…” she says, sounding absolutely terrified. 

“Yes?” he asks, his words almost completely strangled. “Should I go?” 

“You should go…” she whispers, feeling that she is no longer red, she is sure her face must turned violet now. 

“Yes,” Jon admits and moves away from her, so quickly that she almost falls down. Dany watches him reaching for his shoes and putting them on, all the time avoiding her gaze. 

She doesn’t need any more confirmation that she no doubt was talking in her sleep. 

“Uhm, Jon...” she starts slowly but he is already at the door. 

“I'll call you tomorrow,” he simply says and walks outside, leaving her on the couch feeling like an idiot. She jumps when he closes door behind him, a bit more forcefully than necessary. 

“Damn it!” she curses throwing an empty bag of food on the floor. Drogon raises his head from the floor looking at her questionably. Dany puts head on her knees and tries to fight down the tears. 

“Why am I so stupid?” she sobs. Her dogs walk over, gently nudging her legs with their heads. She reaches for them, hugging them tightly. “Mama is such idiot,” she says through her tears. “I just scared off our friend.” 

* * *

JON

He is glad that the street is completely empty, because no one should see his ridiculous victory dance. He almost wishes it is raining so he could do a little swirl on the street lamp. 

“Yes! I knew it!” he screams rising his fist. 

For the last two weeks he has been working hard on sending Dany some signals. Like, sexual signals. 

From all people in this world, it was her brother that encouraged him to do so and to get their relationship on the next level. 

Rheagar could be scary as hell, when he wanted to be, but also surprisingly supportive. It was relatively easy to just hang out with him from time to time.

“I am going to be blunt,” Dany’s brother asked from over his beer. “Why aren’t you my sister’s boyfriend yet?”Jon was so surprised by his direct question that he almost choke on his fries. He looked at the older man with an eye roll but was met with angry glare. “Is it a joke to you of some kind?” Rheagar asked, his tone so chilly that Jon instantly dropped his smirk. “Are my sister’s feeling some kind of joke to you?” 

Realizing that their conversation was taking a turn for the worse, Jon schooled his features. “You should ask her,” he grumbled eventually. Rheagar only raised his eyebrows, urging him to continue. “It is very clear that Dany want us to be friends. She has been calling me her friend with such emphasis that it is absolutely certain.”

It was time for Rheagar to roll his eyes. “Oh please. My sister is an angel but she is so… stubborn sometimes. We used to pick on her for being hopeless romantic. In the past she was getting attached to men quickly and then… then she was totally broken. Eventually it stopped and sometimes I think that our mockery only caused her more problems. She closed up completely. I know my sister, I have seen her lovey dovely eyes before … She has them for you.”

Jon started to organized his fries by size, listening to Dany’s brother. “I… love spending time with her. She likes me too, you know… We trust each other.” He was very careful with his next words. “If add some intimacy to our relationship, you could call us a couple.”

Rheagar grimaced a bit, probably regretting that he had started this conversation. He sipped on his beer slowly, frowning. “I am probably the worst brother in the world by saying that… But I guess you should seduce her.”

Jon glared at him, with a surprised expression. “Is it some kind of a trap? I am telling you, ok, and then you are threatening me with your police buddies?” Blond man looked offended. “What? I remembered you doing it once. Or twice…” Jon grumbled. 

“Women are relatively simple creatures…” older man said cracking his neck. “Pretty boy like you, should know the drill.”

Well, he did. But it was different with Dany. And yet, the next time they met, Jon was making sure to steal some extra touches here and there. He gently pushed on Dany’s personal space and looked in her eyes a bit longer than necessary. He fixed a strand of hair, a falling shoulder strap, gently grazing her skin with his finger. He saw Dany blushing more than once. 

Tonight has been big. Hearing her moaning his name in her sleep was like… Calling this a turn on, would be an understatement. He just needed to run as fast as possible, because he was ready to just throw her over his shoulder and drag to her bedroom and have his way with her. He will have to again masturbate under the shower like a teenager. But soon, she will crumble and she will yield. With that wicked thought he almost jogs to his apartment. 

* * *

DANY

She almost cried with joy when Jon called her in the morning and sounded… well, like Jon. She took it as a signal that everything is fine and forgotten. 

“I am excited!” he said sweetly. “This place is amazing, it has a backyard so boys can run a bit and a terrace, so we can just sit and watch them.”

She smiles at his excitement about his new place. “Well, it is located in stars' district, so I am sure it’s amazing,” she says laughing. “Have you met someone yet?”

“Well, I know that Margery Tyrell lives down the street, haven’t seen her yet though. I guess she is away on some photoshoot. There is one colleague of mine from the show leaving nearby… but I doubt we will meet at barbecue.”

Dany giggled. “I should be around ten. I will get Ghost from Grey on my way.”

“Thank you, I really miss him! We have it planned. I am going for a run now. Just get in when you’ll be here.”

“Just like that?” she asks shocked. 

“Yeah, I am going to left the door opened for you. I might be under the shower, I don’t want you to wait.”

 _Jon, naked and wet under the shower._ She closes her eyes and gulps. “Yeah, okay.”

“Bye!”

She groans laying down. Damn it. She opens one eye and looks at her nightstand. Frustrated and angry with herself, she reaches to the top drawer. 

* * *

JON

He is almost ready. It this case it means he's naked, with only a towel over his hips. Well, you either go big or go home. He looks at the clock. Five past ten. Strange, Dany is never late… 

He couldn’t just sit in the bathroom all the time. He decides to go downstairs and take a peek. He passes the window upstairs and suddenly freezes. He needs few moments to realize what he is looking at. Dany is standing in front of his home, keeping dogs on the leash and she is laughing. With fucking Khal Drogo.  
This son of a bitch. Not only he pollutes an air with his presence on this street, he dares to speak with his Dany. Angry beyond reason, and a bit worried, Jon runs to his bedroom and quickly puts on some cloths. 

Khal Drogo is nasty. Jon is aware that he has a big fanbase, because of his wild Dorthraki look, ripped muscles and handsome face. 

“Wild Dothraki look,” Jon grumbles at loud mockingly, grimacing, while putting on pants. “Dumb hair and steroids, that’s what it is.” 

His acting is basically reduced to flexing his muscles and waving unnaturally big sword. Jon knows that this guy isn’t nearly half as nice as he pretends to be. Ygritte has been complaining many times that Drogo is far too touchy feely during their sex scenes and Jon personally saw him getting angry over some stupid crew’s mistakes. And now this asshole is imposing himself on Dany. He puts on shoes and walks outside, realizing that he probably looks like a storm cloud. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” he hears Dany saying and he recognizes her tone instantly – she feels awkward and uncomfortable. Drogo, whose brain is the size of a peanut, only laughs and Jon notices him kneeling in front of dogs. “You really shouldn’t…” Dany says again and a moment later Ghost surges forward baring his teeth and growling angrily at Drogo. His fellow actor jumps away falling flatly on his ass. 

_Now, that’s my boy!_ Jon thinks with pride. _Someone just earned himself some extra snacks._

“I’m sorry…” Dany starts.

“You shouldn’t be,” Jon says lightly, suddenly in a very good mood. “I heard your warning even at my door. Hello Khal,” he says smiling at the man. Dany looks up beaming at him while Dothraki glares at him with a fake smile.

“Jonny boy, hi.” 

“What did possess you to touch a dog without owner’s permission?” Jon drags with a smirk. 

Drogo throws his a dirty look standing up and brushing his pants. “They just dogs…” 

“Deadly dogs if they want to be. You just can’t easily buy your way into their good graces.” Jon smiles, not even trying to hide a triumph, when he leans over and dogs instantly start to bark happily waging their tails. “Now, forgive us…” He puts an arm over Dany “but we have a busy schedule for today.”

“Yes,” Drogo smiles forcefully and taps imaginary hat to Dany. "See you next time."

_Not on my watch, you dumbshit._

“Are you fine?” Jon whispers watching a giant actor walking away.

“Thanks for coming,” Dany whispers back. “He was almost as irritating as he was big…. Big men scare me, I feel claustrophobic around them,” she murmurs.

_Thankfully I am average size. Well, not everywhere… You will see one day._

“Ready for a tour around my new home?” he asked with a beaming smile. 

“Sure,” she smiles back. “Lead the way!”

Yes, this day is going to be amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Does Khal Drogo have any chances in the future?


	6. Green eyed monster strikes hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps their relationship is more than just a friendship? After all you don't want to mark your friend like a dog would mark his territory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet to help us deal with doom and gloom. Enjoy!

Dany starts to clap when Jon was introduced and gets on the stage. “You look great!” she praised stuffing her mouth with popcorn. She looks down when Ghost whines pitifully. “You know it is not good for you,” she warns. “And get down!”

Dog ignores her altogether, still waving his tail and looking up hopefully, laying comfortably on her couch. Dany shakes her head turning back to TV. She focuses back on the convention panel where Jon and his fellow actors are going to answer fan’s questions. It has been over two weeks since she seen Jon. It was hard to admit at loud but she’s missed him.  
They have been calling each other every day but despite being able to hear his voice, something’s missing. His smell, his presence and the warmth of his body.  
Warmth of his body… She is losing her goddamn mind!   
She focuses back on the screen. There are many questions toward Ygritte, another main character of the show but Jon is close behind.  
People are asking about his fighting scenes, about his nude scene, about the hardest part of the new season. 

“So, lately there has been sightseeing’s of you with a mysterious beauty. Who is it?” one girl asks and many people laugh goodheartedly. Jon flashes everyone his dazing smile and leans closer to the microphone.

“I agree with a beauty part…” Dany feels her eyes growing big “… but no reason for all of this mystery. His name is Ghost.” Dany bits her lips trying to stop a snicker. People in the audience are clearly confused. “ He is a bit self-conscious because of his missing ear but I strongly believe it gives him a nice edge.”   
Slowly people are gripping over the fact that Jon is talking about the dog, whom he walked many times in the last months. Jon waits politely for fans to stop laughing.

“You know very well we mean a girl that is taking walks with both of you!”   
Dany waits with a rapidly beating heart. Jon looks awfully thoughtful, biting down on his lower lip. After what seemed like an eternity, he leans over a microphone.

“This is someone very special to me. Sorry, but that’s all I am going to say.”  
There are some catcalls from the crowd. Dany groans putting a forehead on her knees. 

* * *

“What did they do to your hair?!” Dany screams. Jon has sent her a picture form his new photoshoot. His hair has been brushed completely smooth, there’s no sight of his beautiful waves. Jon laughs loudly.

“Don’t tell me… I swear, they put so much gel on me that you could threw a bowling ball on my head and I would be fine!”

“It looks quite good though…” she admits hesitantly. “But I prefer your natural waves.”

“I look better with them?”

“Yes,” Dany confesses and instantly feels stupid. She shouldn’t say anything like that to him.

“I’m glad you like it… You know,” he clears his throat. “I will be back next week. Could you book a weekend for me? I really miss you, I need to spend some time with you.”

“Sure…” she aggress, a bit too quickly for her taste, what to her horror, makes her sound almost desperate.

“You have no idea how much I need you …” Jon eventually whispers, a declaration so intimate, that her heart clenches.

* * *

“You have it bad, don’t you?” Jon opens one eye and glances at Ygritte. Red head is smiling broadly, a real shit eating grin.

“Shut up,” he grumbles.

His colleague sighs and moves at the sofa next to him. They are waiting for their joined interview with a super annoying host. Jon would rather sleep some more than fake laughing at some not funny jokes. “Tell me about the girl,” Ygritte encourages. Jon is trying very hard to ignore her. “Come on, you brooding mule! Don’t pretend it’s nothing! We all have enough of you and your moon eyes every time you look down at your phone.” She props her head on her hand and winks. “Are you smitten?”

He bits his lower lip trying to collect his thoughts. “Hmm…” he says eventually turning to her as well. “I think I have it bad.”

“Why aren’t you a couple? Wait…” Ygritte raises her eyebrows. “Is she even straight?”

“Oh shut up!” Jon turns away. As always, Ygritte’s mockery annoys him. She is the closest cast member for him though and he knows, her big heart and generosity are completely honest. All teasing aside.

“Why then? Baby, you know you can shag anything with vagina…”

“I don’t want to shag her!” he tells with clear outrage.

“Woah!” Ygritte moves away and covers her mouth. “You are really in love!”

“Shut up,” he repeats sounding like a petulant child. “We are friends…”

“Friendzoned… I pity you, you poor bastard.”

Jon groans putting his head on Ygritte shoulder. “I tried to be sneaky and flirt with her but she is very immune. I guess I just have to accept she doesn’t see me this way.” He finally admits. Gods, he has been thinking about this hard for the last month.

“Did you try to pull all tricks on her?”

“I was planning to flash her my butt…” Jon says slowly. “But fucking Drogo interrupted.”

Ygritte furrows her brow and grimaces. “I just decided I am not going to ask… Pictures in my head are too much. It’s a shame you failed…” Ygritte shakes her head from side to side. “Your award winning butt would seal the deal.”

“Yeah, I thought so…”

“Did you try jealousy?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, are you jealousy of her?”

Jon instantly thinks about Dany’s conversation with Khal Drogo and the storm of emotions he experienced. “I have to admit that I am.”

“Is she?” redhead smirked.

“How would I know?” Jon shrugs. Ygritte smiles, the same smile she had when one day she put a fake head inside his fridge on the set. Nasty, malicious smile.

“I would like to meet her and then my friend I’ll let you know.”

“Let me know what?” Jon closes his eyes again.

“If she is into you. Oh gods!” Ygritte rolls her eyes. “You know nothing about women, Jon Snow!” 

* * *

  
“You know, I am a huge fan of her. Not only of her performance on the show but also on her role as a witch in the movie with…”

“Try to not fangirl, okay?” Jon smirks causing Dany to roll her eyes.

“I have not been fangirling over you, right?”

“Well, I am not your celebrity crush. Clearly, she is.”

“Ygritte is not my celebrity crush!” Dany laughs punching his shoulder.

“There is she,” Jon interrupts Dany and points the table where Ygritte is seated, as always her attention on her phone.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you!” Dany smiles broadly when they shake hands. Ygritte’s beauty is so extraordinary that she looks like a fairy princess seated among common people. And Dany still cannot recover that Ygritte wants her to help with training of her puppy.

“Hello, darling,” redhead accent is thick and her voice almost gruff. In person it sounds different than on screen. “Jon is babbling about you all the time!” Dany blushes gently deciding to simply shrug in answer. “Honey,” Ygritte leans over and puts a hand on Jon’s arm. “Would you bring us something to drink?”

“Sure,” Jon turns to her as well. “Tea for you?” Dany nods quickly trying to unglue her eyes from a very pale hands still gently rubbing Jon’s biceps. Somehow, it is horribly hard to do. When Jon moves away from their table, both women follow Jon with their gaze.

 _Don’t stare at his ass_ , Dany warns herself silently. 

“I love his butt,” Ygritte whispers almost dreamy, making Dany blush furiously. Was her stare so oblivious?! “When he has nude scenes I sometimes deliberately mess things up, so we have to do it again. One day he is going to be mine.”

Dany looks at Jon’s coworker, completely baffled. She can’t believe what she’s just said. “Excuse me?”

Ygritte only shrugs and smirks at her and Dany decides that she doesn’t like this expression. It is simply mean. How dare she objectify Jon like that?! Does she think it’s okay to force him walking around without cloths for her own amusement. Double standards, she thinks furiously. I bet it’s fine because he’s a man… I wonder how would you feel, you ginger bi…

“Your tea,” Jon interrupts her trail of thoughts putting a cup in front of her. Dany tries to smile but she is sure her face is probably twisted in an ugly grimace.

For the next hour she is doing her best to follow the conversation, answering questions about the training plan and faking a smile. Meanwhile, she is imagining punching Ygritte in her smug ugly face.   
The fact that redhead is constantly leaning closer to Jon and steals touches here and there is only making everything worse. Dany is somehow terrified that her feelings are turning so violent. She almost wishes to be a dog and could just pee on Jon to mark her territory.   
_But he is not yours. Your jealousy is stupid,_ tiny voice inside her head mocks her. She is woman grown, she can admit that the green eyed monster has suddenly sneaked on her.   
When the meeting is over Dany is ready to exhale with relief. Every second in the presence of famous actress has been a nightmare.   
When they are walking to her apartment Jon seems completely obvious to her foul mood though, cheerfully talking about stack of unimportant stuff. She is somehow angry at him. Angry that he is so close to the woman who is thinking so little of him. So obvious of attention he brings!   
I wonder if Ygritte is thinking often about spending some quality time with Jon? Naked and free to admire his butt…   
_He will be min_ e.

“Dany, are you listening?” Jon’s soft question surprises her. She looks up at his ever sad and concerned face.  
His fucking stupid face. Why can’t he be ugly?

“Yes!” Her answer is sharp, far too sharp. She knows that, but she doesn’t care. “I just have something to do, I just remembered.”

“Oh, I thought we could…” he starts but Dany makes few faster steps in the direction of her door.

“Not today!” she yells not turning around, because she is literally shaking with silent fury.

"Are you fine?” Jon whispers in tiny voice and Dany looks at him.

He looks impossibly sad and worried. Worried for her. She suddenly feels a strange need to smoothen those wrinkles of worry. Dany turns back to him and raises on her tip toes, reaching for his face and kissing his scruffy cheek.

“I will be,” she says trying to smile. Jon looks after her when she gets inside.

 _I will be, when I assure that skunk won’t sink her claws into you!_


	7. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany needs someone to take care of her.

She knows something is wrong the moment she opens her eyes. Or rather, tries to open her eyes.   
Her throat is sore and her eyelids weight a tone. 

  
Shit, not this. The last time she caught a cold has been few years prior but she remembers the symptoms. Dany groans and tries to sit up but she suddenly gets dizzy and falls back on her bed. Bed that feels horribly bumpy and hard… Her whole body hurts.   
Damn it, she thinks touching her forehead and grimacing at the heat covering her skin. This is far worse than a simple cold…

  
Drogon nudges her arm with his head and Dany looks down with a sigh. Her biggest dog holds a leash in his teeth, an unmistakable sight that she overslept and her boys need to take a walk. She puffs the breath and throws away the blanket, sitting up. She is still dizzy but the duty calls. Her dogs need to take a walk. But maybe she just let them to go on the sidewalk... People do it all the time, right?   
She stands up slowly and almost instantly falls flat on her ass. She will not be able to do it without fainting, she decides. 

  
The last time she was sick, dogs were barely pups and Viserys came over to walk them. Dany reaches for her phone to call her brother but hesitates briefly.   
I _want Jon_ , she decides petulantly. _I want Jon to came over, take care of my boys and to take care of me._

  
Something warm is growing in her heart thinking about having Jon around gushing over her, giving her a hot tea and worrying about her, his beautiful eyebrows furrowed in concerned grimace.  
 _Don’t be pathetic_ , she quickly reflects herself. _He is busy with his life and you have been clingy to him lately. Far too clingy._

  
She couldn’t stopped herself though. Since the meeting with Ygritte her instincts were screaming at her to hoard Jon’s time. She has been jumping into opportunities to spend every possible minute with him, eager to be around. He doesn’t seem to mind. 

  
What has been freaking her out just a bit was that not only his presence she’s been craving. She wanted his touch. More and more… It was slowly driving her crazy. 

  
Drogon whines again and Dany worries her lower lip. They are friends… Friends are helping each other, right? He likes her dogs, he doesn’t live far away… Surely, she is not going to be much of a burden?

* * *

  
He is scared. Truly, he is scared of how much he is scared! Dany sounded so weak and fragile over the phone that he’s been on the brick of panic. In his imagination he saw her laying half-conscious on her bed, sweaty and groaning in pain.   
She dared to ask if taking care of her dogs won’t be a too much of a burden! 

  
She barely hung up and he’s been already packing every medicine he has in his cabinets (thanks mum!) – there was a shitload of it! He pauses next to his closet and hesitates. Sighing resigned he reaches for a few spare cloths. She can be so weak she might need around the clock care, right? He can’t leave her on her own…  
He picks the nicer underwear and t-shirts. Instead of walking Jon takes his car, because what if they are going to go to the hospital in the middle of the night? 

  
Within fifteen minutes he is at her place. After circling the block couple of times he finally manages to find a parking spot. That’s why he is walking everywhere!   
He knows the code to her front door but he finds himself stuck on the door leading to her apartment. Jon is sure that eternity has passed since he knocks till the door are being opened and Dany greets him. He almost gasps seeing how pale she is. Dany smiles weakly and invites him in. Her voice is even more hoarse than it was overthe phone. 

  
“Sorry it took so long… I am a bit slow.” 

  
“Come here,” he urges putting the bag down and taking her elbow. The walk to the couch is agonizingly slow. “What happened?”

  
“As I said… I just woke up like that,” she answers slightly irritated. “I am afraid I can’t go out with boys and they really have to. They are good but their bladders are finally going to burst,” she was rambling but without her typical energy.

  
Right, dogs. 

  
“You,” he says with strength “are laying here.” Jon gently pushes her down on the couch and takes a blanked to cover her. “I am going to run with them and I will be back within minutes.”

  
“That’s fine, Jon,” she whispers softly and he reaches to touch her brow. Either his hands are bloody cold or her forehead is hot like the lava.

“Just walk the dogs and you can go.”

  
“Very funny,” he grumbles. “Do you have a strength to walk over to the kitchen and make something to eat?”

  
“I am not hungry.”

  
He huffs, tucking her and turning her into blanket clad burrito. “You rest. I will be back right away and I will take care of you, fine?” Before he thinks his actions over, he leans and kisses her hot forehead. Dany glances at him with a tiny smile and Jon feels his lugs disappearing. There is no way the oxygen can get in. 

  
“You don’t have to,” she mumbles but her eyes are full of hope. He smiles softly at her and reaches for her cheek, slowly brushing over it with his fingers. 

  
“I want to,” he argues gently. Dany closes her eyes briefly.

  
“Jon?” He nods his head indicating he is listening. “I want you.” Her eyes widen a bit. “To take care of me!” she adds in the hurry.

  
“I know,” he rasps and forces himself to move a bit away because he is about to lean over and just kiss her. It would not be wise. “I know.”

* * *

  
It turned out that dogs needed more than just take the piss. He had to walk over to some lady at the park and ask if she has spare bags. If woman was surprised that the famous actor is asking for a poop bags, she hide it well. But when Jon was collecting dogs’ shit (damn it, how much do they eat?) he was pretty sure she took a picture of him.

  
Fuck it. They can post it over newspapers with a big bold headline. Jon Snow collects dog’s poop. As everyone should. 

  
He almost jogged to Dany’s, dogs happily running with him. “Enjoy it till it lasts,” he warns the dogs while walking over the steps to Dany’s apartment. “Your mama is very sick and we have to take care of her, okay? So sadly, there is not going to be any more walk today. Are you going to be good boys? Maybe you should cuddle with her to keep her warm?” Jon was talking to the dogs searching for keys.

 _She gave him keys to her apartment,_ a small part of his mind was happily clapping. 

  
“Do you think she allows me to cuddle with her? Damn, I would give up my left leg for that…” He pauses looking at the man that appeared out of nowhere and is looking at him.

He is short, dark haired and looks… sneaky. _It must be sneaky Pete,_ Jon decides. Dany’s hateful neighbor. 

  
“Can I help you with something?” Jon asks rising his eyebrows. Dogs are almost glaring at the man. 

  
Peter smiles sweetly. “Oh no, no. I was about to check if everything is fine with Dany. Her dogs were whining all morning.” 

  
Jon wants to roll his eyes. “Everything is fine. Would you mind?” He points at the narrow stairs indicating there is no space to just stand and talk.   
“Of course!” man smiles again and moves away closer to the wall. Jon passes him wordlessly while Drogon barks loudly. 

  
“I know,” Jon murmurs closing the door behind him. “He is strange.”

  
“We are back!” he announces and once again he feels something strange in his heart. Wouldn’t it be amazing to announce this to Dany every day? For the rest of his life? “How are you?”

  
She lays at the same spot where he left her. Dany looks at him and smiles softly.

  
“A bit weak,” she admits. “I am thirsty.” 

  
_Idiot_ , he chimes himself. _You didn’t leave her water close by!_

  
“On it!”

  
Dany drinks the glass of water in one go and Jon sits next to her watching the curve of her neck working. _Don’t perv over your sick friend, you asshole!_

  
“Better?” he asks reaching to touch her forehead. He needs to check if her skin is still so horribly hot, right?  
Sadly, it is. “”You have a fever,” he judges. “I’ll take a thermometer and we are going to check for sure.” 

  
“I don’t think I have any…” Dany whispers. 

  
“Don’t worry about that!” He brings his bag and smiles broadly. “I came prepared!” 

* * *

  
She is so grateful to have Jon around. One part of her mid accuses her that she turned into a spoiled princess but another… Oh, she just enjoys Jon’s attention. 

  
“I don’t want it…” she grimaces. Jon is patiently pointing a spoon at her. 

  
“You have to eat.”

  
“If I eat it, I am going to vomit,” she argues.

  
“Are you suggesting I am so bad of a cook?” Jon raises his eyebrows in mock outrage. 

  
“I am sure that the chicken broth is amazing but I am really not hungry.”

  
Jon huffs and starts to eat the soup for himself. Dany watches his eyes growing big and face grimacing. He clears his throat and stands up swiftly, clearly trying to control his facial expression. 

  
“Is everything okay?” she questions trying to stop herself from laughing. It is obvious that something is horribly wrong with Jon’s perfect dish.   
“Yes,” Jon smiles at her and Dany smiles back mischievously. 

  
“You know… maybe I will give your soup a try?” Jon‘s face falls and she almost reaches for his pouting cheek. 

  
“You know you shouldn’t,” he admits sadly looking down. 

  
“What happened sweety?” She blames her fever for this pet name. Jon’s cheeks are blushing softly.

  
“Too salty.”

  
“How much salt did you add?” Dany asks feeling the laughter bubbling inside her.

  
“A spoon…” Jon says shyly.

  
“Tea one?” Dany inquires further.   
He slowly shakes his head. She covers her face and giggles. 

  
“Maybe I should put the order?” Jon offers.  
He is so damn adorable. She knows now she has to eat something. For him.

  
“Yes please. I want a chicken soup.”

* * *

  
In the evening she feels worse. It’s always worse at night.   
Jon is a bit tired, she can tell. They have spent the whole day together and he was constantly coursing between the couch and kitchen, giving her meds, tea and water, wetting the towel to put it on her forehead. He was talking with her softly trying to amuse her and gave her some entertainment when they had learnt that the TV is hurting her eyes. He even read her a book and she was giggling on the time when he’s mimicking different voices. 

  
“Your kid is going to be lucky…” she whispers hoarsely watching Jon making a face to mirror character’s emotion. 

  
“Why?” he chuckles closing the book. 

  
“Every kid dreams to have a fairy tale read to him like you just did.”

  
“Him? I think I’d rather have a daughter,” Jon mumbles. “One day.”

  
“She would probably have your curly dark hair,” Dany mumbles feeling her eyelids getting heavy. “And your pretty face… You are perfect. Kind and good. I don’t think I know someone more generous and goodhearted.” 

  
Jon tenses a bit next to her but she is far too sleepy to dwell over her words. “Thank you,” he clears his throat. “You have to go to bed Dany.”

  
“I know,” she mumbles. 

  
“Can I…” he hesitates briefly. “Can I carry you?” his voice sounds tiny. Maybe he is nervous or maybe she is just drifting to sleep?

  
Dany outstretches her arms silently. It feels heavenly when Jon gently takes her into his embrace. She inhales deeply his smell, happy that her nose is working just fine. Her face nuzzles the crock of his neck on her own accord. She wants to bask in his smell.   
Jon falters a bit and his hold under her legs and back grows stronger. She regrets when they finally reach her bed and Jon lays her down gently. 

  
“You should sleep,” he whispers in a very raspy voice. She hopes he is not catching the virus too… “I will be on the couch,” he says.

  
Her clingy, fever fogged mind protests. Dany reaches for his arm blindly. “No!” she whines.

  
“Dany…” he says in a very hoarse tone.

  
“Hug me?” she asks. She knows she is over herself. She keeps her eyes closed, not daring to look at Jon. “Please, hug me.”

  
He doesn’t protest another second and she feels the bed moving under his weight.   
Dany almost cries with joy when his strong arms are embracing her and Jon puts her head in the crock of his neck, hugging her, just like she asks. She is not sure if she does it for real or if her mind plays a trick on her, but she is almost sure her lips gently kisses his neck before she falls asleep. 

* * *

  
Bliss. It’s the only way to describe how he feels.   
Jon closes his eyes and inhales the smell of Dany’s hair. He shouldn’t take advantage of her like that, he knows. But he is ready to live with the guilt if it means to hold her in his arms a bit longer. When her lips gently kisses his neck he smiles broadly. He waits for her breath to slow down, making sure she is fully asleep, before he leans over and kisses her head in return.   
There is no point lying to myself any longer, he decides. What is between them is far more than a simple friendship. 

  
“Sleep well, love,” he murmurs kissing her head again. Dany’s grip on him tightens a bit. Even in her sleep she wants him closer. “You are going to realize it soon.” Jon smiles propping his head and looking at her beautiful peaceful. Face. “I am going to wait. You know… I suspect I am not going to wait much longer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.
> 
> BTW, any thoughts on the casting for House of the Dragon?
> 
> Happy Holidays! 🎄


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Dany and Jon make a big decision.

Her throat is still horribly sore and her head is thumping but somehow she feels far better than she did the day before. That’s because she is surrounded by the amazing smell and warmth that is providing security and comfort. 

She sleeps in Jon’s arms, she realizes suddenly, remembering her clingy attitude from the last night. Dany waits for a wave of shame taking over her but she clearly still has a fever because nothing comes. 

_By the gods, how perfect I fit in his arms._

She feels like a complete pervert but she gently nuzzles her nose into Jon’s hand that rests next to her head. His hands smell good too. Her friend’s hands smell amazing. 

It is entirely different to sit with him on the couch and it is something on a different level of intimacy to snuggle in her bed. In her bedroom. They are fully clothed thankfully but what does it matter? Heat from Jon’s body is freely traveling across her skin, his hard muscles are plastered to her and… 

She very slowly pushes her butt more into Jon. Oh my. 

It is perfectly normal occurrence in the morning. For every man on earth. He could have fall asleep with the ugliest girl in the world and still, the morning wood would come knocking. Damn, he could have fallen asleep with his own sister and… _Okay Dany, stop this trail of thoughts._

Good, responsible woman, would have discretely sneaked from the bed to avoid any awkwardness but there’s a devious part of her mind, that just wants to see Jon sweat a bit. So she remains snuggled into his arms and waits. She doesn’t have to wait too long, because quite soon, Jon starts to stir. He groans sleepily and embraces Dany a bit more firmly. She lays completely still trying to stop her muscles from tensing. 

She almost gasps when Jon slowly nuzzles his nose over her cheek and moans very quietly. A mere second later he freezes completely though and quickly moves away. 

“Fucking idiot,” Jon mumbles. “The dream can go on forever.”

He gently sneaks from the bed and Dany waits for his steps to quiet down the hallway before she raises her head from the pillow. What does he mean exactly? Why everything in her screams to call him back?

* * *

The fridge is empty, so after washing his face and brushing teeth, he changes his cloths and he calls dogs over. He decides to go to the grocery store on the way and cook something simple for Dany. With his abilities the only safe option are her favorite cereals. The cereals she was craving the night they met. 

He is angry at himself for this morning almost blunder. He was so engulfed in his wonderful dream that he almost kissed Dany after waking up. He reflected himself in the last moment. She is not yours and you haven’t spent the night together like that. It was just a figment of your imagination you idiot. Thankfully she was still asleep and he didn’t have to explain himself. 

He is walking like a storm cloud, so fast that dogs almost jog next to him. 

He can’t go on like that anymore. He just needs to know what Dany feels. He is almost sure that there is more than a friendship between them but still, he is almost sure. He needs to be certain! 

He doesn’t want to push her into anything, he doesn’t want to assume… But he wants Dany. With all his heart and his entire soul. He pauses on the sidewalk, making few people grumble at him for stopping so abruptly. 

He loves her. 

Damn it. He loves her. He loves her so much that it almost rips his heart to pieces. 

He is walking dazed, dogs pulling on the leashes, the bag from the grocery store secured in his hand. He blames the emotional turmoil for the fact he misses the group of photographs right in front of the door to Dany’s building.

When he sees them, it’s too late to run so he only groans annoyed. “Excuse me,” he pushed past the few men, yelling questions at him. 

“The morning after Jon? Are you going to prepare a breakfast for your girlfriend?”

“Is it something casual or you are in committed relationship?” 

Dogs don’t take good the fact that people are coming so close to him and Drogon barks loudly, Rhaegal and Viserion quickly following. Paparazzi run scared, not brave enough to stay within a biting distance.

“Good boys,” Jon praises them closing the door behind him. He sees the door to apartment number one being quickly closed.

He suspected, now he is sure. Bloody, sneaky asshole. 

Jon marches over to the Peter’s apartment and bangs on his door. Hard. His fist is almost making a hole in the paper thin door. “I know you are there! Get out!”

He is bloody furious. After a long minute Peter opens the door just the bit and looks outside.

“That…” Jon points at the entrance, indicating paparazzi. “…was a dick move, you asshole! I swear to you, if I read one nasty article about Dany I will hold you personally responsible for that and I will turn your life into hell!” Short man almost closes the door again when Jon leans closer. “Try me and you will find out. Mind your own fucking business from now on!” 

Rhaegal growls threateningly at the small man and Pete only looks at Jon with fear, gently nodding his head. Without a second glance behind Jon walks upstairs. When he enters her apartment, he notices that Dany is seated on the coach holding a cup of hot tea. 

“Good morning!” she greets cheerfully. “Thank you for walking boys, I actually feel better, so… Jon?” Dany pauses seeing him marching over the window and closing the curtains. 

“Is everything all right?” she asks worried.

_Speak you moron, you are making her anxious._

“Peter tipped some tabloids. They are camping downstairs.”

Dany gasps and walks over to him, looking down through the small opening in the curtains. “Oh gods! What now?”

“Nothing. They will get bored in a few hours. When some of them will leave I will sneak through the back entrance.”

“We don’t have a back entrance.” 

Jon sighs heavily and sits on the couch. He hides his face in his hands, feeling like he is about to cry. 

“Jon…” Dany sooths gently, putting a hand on his arm. “It’s okay. I am not bothered by them. Remember? You are my friend. My best friend actually…”

“Dany…” he turns to her and looks her straight in the yes. “It’s not enough.”

She rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Listen, I doubt someone will hunt me down. Don’t worry about…”

“No, Dany! I don’t mean bloody media! I…” Jon takes a deep breath. “Our friendship is not enough. I want more from you.” 

She freezes, easy smile still plastered on her face but her expression is slowly changing. Finally, Dany looks at him seriously. 

“I am sorry if I have messed everything up right now but I…” He can swear that tears are pricking his eyes, so he blinks quickly. “I want all of you. I cherish our friendship but I cannot stop thinking about your body. It wasn’t there at first, really. It is not some primitive lust, it is just… I want intimacy. I want to hold you like I did last night! I want to fall asleep and when I wake up I want to feel free to kiss you and make love to you and…”

“Jon?”

“I know it is pathetic. I have never felt like that though! You want only my friendship? Fine. You will always have it. But if you could give me a chance I swear, I can make everything even better. I would be…” he stutters. “I will be the perfect boyfriend! If you say no, that’s fine too. Please, then forget what I’ve just said and just take me back and get back to as it used to be, just…” He is rambling without much of a sense but he can’t stop it. “Just don’t push me away now. You are so important to me. I had to say it, I am going crazy hiding my true feelings!”

“Jon shut up!” Dany screams clasping hands on his cheeks. “Okay.”

He furrows his brows. “Okay? Okay like, I am going to forget about your emotional meltdown and we are going to drink a tea? Or…”

“Okay, like, let’s give it a try.”

He opens his mouth and quickly closes it. 

“I have been lying to myself for quite some time. I have fallen so many times in the past… Men were usually so cruel to me, while I was trekking behind them like a puppy. At first I was worried you are going to take me for some horny psycho fan fishing for opportunity. And later I was scared that anything more is going to ruin our friendship. You are my best friend.”

“And I will always be your friend first,” Jon adds feeling a stupid smile growing on his face. “Truly?”

“Yes…” Dany bits on her lower lip shyly. “If you want, we can try a bit more… maybe few kisses here and there? Maybe some snuggling?” He feels her warm hands caressing his cheeks gently. “We don’t have to put a label on it.” 

_Label it? I want you to be with me forever, marry me and carry my children_ , his mind is screaming. He has never felt more happy. He is an award winning actor and he works on his expression, so she doesn’t freak out. 

“Dany?” he asks very softy. “Can I kiss my girl then?”

She blushes beautifully. “Your girl, eh? Does it mean you are going to be my boy?” she asks coyly. 

“Dany…” he mumbles slowly leaning over her. “I can be your gingerbread if you want.”

She giggles, crossing her hands behind his head. “Are you going to woo me?” she raises her eyebrows.

Jon grins broadly. “I am going to drown you in flowers and chocolates. I am going to take you to fancy restaurants and we are going to walk holding hands. And everyone can fucking see it.”

“If you promise to behave so nicely…” her eyes are twinkling with mischief. “Then yes, please. Kiss away!” she whispers softly. 

When their lips touches he feels like a zip of electricity is running down his body. He has been imagining it many times. Nothing could compare to the real life though. Her lips are sweat and hot. Very hot.

_That’s because she is probably still sick and is currently transferring germs on you._

_Fuck, it. We are going to fight the flu together._

Together sounds very, very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Let's all hope that 2021 is going to be better than 2020.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter!


	9. Let's jump in

Her throat is still a bit sore but she feels amazing comparing to her well-being from two days ago. 

Not only physically. 

Dany smiles broadly snuggling closer to Jon. The fact she can do it freely makes her want to squeal with happiness. 

Why have I been waiting for so long? Because I am a coward, she answers herself immediately. She is still scared that Jon will just rip her heart to pieces one day but she decides it is something to worry about later. The world is built with happy moments too. She is going to cherish every happy moment with Jon. 

She inhales his smell, nuzzling her face in his chest.

"Are you smelling me?" he asks, his voice hoarse from sleep. She looks up, looking at his gently opened eyes. His curly locks are disheveled, sticking in every direction. He looks cute.

"Yes, I am. What, is it not allowed?" she smiles broadly. Jon answers with the same and puts his arm up.

"Maybe you want an armpit, hm? I guess the smell is more prominent there."

She laughs pushing him away softly. "Look, who's in a good mood so early in the morning," she rolls her eyes. Jon embraces her harder and kisses her forehead. 

"I am happy, that's all."

She wonders how happy he is. The last night they kissed for over an hour, Jon finally taking her in his arms and walking with her to the bedroom. Part of her mind was hopefully thinking that he was going to ravish her but Jon instead politely kissed her one last time and snuggled with her.

Well, you were the one to offer him kissing and snuggling in the category of intimacy. 

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

He turns on his side, propping his head on the hand and smiling down at her. She feels her cheeks filling with hot blood. 

"You know, we didn't really discuss the… terms…" she hesitates briefly. "How far do we want to move on with our relationship for now."

Something in his mischievously shining eyes is telling her he knows exactly what she means. His face is perfectly innocent though. "What do you mean?" he asks sweetly. Dany rolls her eyes. 

"You know what I mean."

Jon smiles again, this time his expression changing a bit, turning somehow sensual. She gulps loudly. 

"I suspect…" he murmurs, his hand gently caressing her cheek. She feels so very shy right now. "I am up to anything really, you call the shots."

"We are adults," Dany says hurriedly.

"Yes, we are…"

"Sane on the mind." Jon's finger moves slowly over her lower lip. He nods absently, his eyes fixed on her mouths. "And responsible." 

Responsible. Shit.

"Damn it. I am not on the pill!" she says suddenly, moving away. Jon's hand falls from her face when she turns her head and furrows her brow. 

Jon gasps playfully. "Oh no! What are we going to do now?"

She looks at him, resigned, hearing his amused tone. "I guess I have to make an appointment with my OBG," she signs snuggling back to him.

"You do that. I want to feel you completely." To her utter surprise, Jon leans closer, gently biting her ear. His voice is gruff and the gesture makes her move uncomfortably, a bit of desire taking over her. It seems to be so out of character for him. Or maybe it is just in his character. What kind of a lover is Jon? She suddenly cannot wait to see. 

His lips are traveling from her ear over her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in the way. Dany closes her eyes and moves her head aside to give him better access. 

"Do you mind?" Jon murmurs his tongue licking over her collarbone. 

"Oh, I don't mind." She lays flat looking down, at Jon's face. His eyes are almost black, pupils dilated when he slowly starts to open the buttons of her PJs. She has no bra on and she can hardly wait to feel his tongue and mouth. She closes her eyes and moans.

"For fuck's sake!"

Dany gasps when Jon suddenly lands hard on her chest, crashed by Drogon's big body. "Get off of me you asshole! I am not hurting her!"

"Drogon!" Dany reprimands the dog that is sitting on Jon and looking at her happily. She pushes his body away and he starts to run around the room. "Sorry, I don't know what got over him!"

Jon is grimacing, stretching his back and looking accusingly at the dog. "I guess someone is jealous..." 

The black shepherd only barks at him in answer. 

* * *

The paparazzi are still waiting for him downstairs so it's no wonder he has a few missed calls from Tyrion. They ambushed him again when he was walking out the dogs (Drogon being back to his obedient self). This time the assumptions were that Jon actually moved there. He said nothing aside from warning them that the dogs were going to bite them if they got in his personal space. No one dared to do so.

He looks at Dany, who is happily making scrambled eggs, and smiles. She can somehow feel his gaze because she turns around and winks at him.

His phone is ringing again. Tyrion.

"I have to take it," he says with regret. "Work stuff."

Dany nods toward the window, indicating the vultures outside. "The fire has to be put down?"

"Something like that. Dany…" he starts hesitantly. 

"Yes you can," she interrupts smirking. He feels his heartbeat accelerating.

"Truly?"

"Yes," she smiles again. "Put a label on me." 

Jon answers the phone. Tyrion starts without as much as a hello as he has in his habit.

"What do you want me to say, pretty boy?"

Jon smiles at Dany, not moving his gaze away from her. "That I am spending time with my girlfriends as an adult man can. She is not a public figure so I ask for respecting our privacy, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill."

"Good," Tyrion says and Jon can hear he is writing something down, probably the ideas for a statement. "Is something wrong with her? I have to know. Does she drink, take drugs, have some hidden family and ex-husband? Maybe she likes to fucks you with a big dildo?"

Jon snorts. "No for the first three… as for the last part, I am up to anything, you know," he jokes. 

"Sick bastard," the dwarf snickers. "Are you going to take her as your plus one to the premiere? It is in two weeks, Shiera has been calling me already."

Jon hesitates. "I will ask…" he says carefully. Dany turns raising her brows. Jon puts a call on hold. "Would you accompany me to the premiere?" 

She opens her eyes widely. "Oh my… I…" she blushes. "I am not doing good in the center of attention, I don't know if…" She gently moves her hands over her jumpsuit and hair. Jon smiles to calm her down. 

"If you are worried about clothes, don't. Tyrion will take care of it. Do you think I am actually picking up my tuxedos?" He points down at himself. He is actually known for his hobo looks. The worst-dressed man on earth, he has been called. "And if you don't want to, you won't have to come to the red carpet with me. But the after-party… I am telling you, food is going to be awesome. Plus…" he drags playfully. "You are going to watch the first episode before anyone else!"

Dany looks conflicted. After a long minute, she eventually sighs. "Oh fuck it. You live only once!"

"She is up to it," Jon informs Tyrion. "Have everything prepared okay?"

"Bring her to Shae's on Thursday, we are going to change your Cinderella into a princess."

Dany moves back to the pan and starts putting eggs on toasts. Jon smiles broadly watching her. "There is no need to change anything."

* * *

"How is it I am the last one learning about it!" Jon moves the phone away from his ear grimacing. His mother has a field day. 

"I have tried to keep it private…"

"From the media, I can understand that but from your own mother?!"

"Sorry…" he mumbles. "You can meet her at any moment."

I hope. Dany can't be against it really. Her family has baited dogs on him after all. Tea with his mother is not going to be so bad. She is not intrusive, during his relationship with Missandei, she kept to herself. Why would it be any different with Dany? 

"Tomorrow is fine?"

Although, maybe not so soon…

"I have to ask. You know, Dany has work obligations and tomorrow we are scheduled with Shae..."

"You check it with her, darling." Something in his mother's tone rings like a warning. Something that sounds like – don't you dare to stall. 

"I will. Right away!" he assures.

"Good boy."

* * *

Dany feels her hands sweating. Sweating hands are a very bad thing. It indicates you are nervous. Nervous people usually have something to hide, therefore they can be deemed untrustworthy. She doesn't want Jon's mother to see her as such. 

"Calm down," Jon smiles at her. He helps her out of the car, like a perfect gentleman. "Mum is a nice lady."

"For her son…" she murmurs. "I remember how my mother was when Rheagar introduced Elia. I swear, she was a completely different woman."

Lyanna Snow greets them with a beaming smile and to Dany's surprise, she embraces Dany strongly. 

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart," she says looking at Dany warmly. "You are prettier in person. Come," she hooks her arm in Dany's elbow and leads her inside a house. 

Dany looks at Jon, who stands at the entrance, clearly, a bit lost. "Jon, bring us tea, Dany and I are going to gossip a bit."

She almost snickers seeing his resigned expression. "Yes, mum," he says with a heavy sigh. 

"You probably saved his life that night!" Lyanna says sipping on her tea. Dany only smiles politely. Jon's mother is a very nice person but a slightly bit intimidating. Now, an hour later, Dany is a bit more relaxed. 

When she and Rhealla will meet one day, it is going to like a Big Bang all over again. 

"I guess it is too much to say. I just had to help him."

Jon sits next to Dany drinking his tea in silence. He had tried a couple of times to get a word in but he gave up rather quickly. All in all, Lyanna seemed to like Dany and Dany grew rather fond of Lyanna. The older woman was very interested in Dany's job.

"Mum," Jon finally says more firmly. "It's lovely, as always but I have to take Dany to Shae."

"Why?" Lyanna looks at her only child, clearly displeased. 

"Dany is going to be my plus one to the prem…"

"Wonderful!" 

Dany gasps when the woman pinches her cheek. "You are going to look so nice on the red carpet with Jon!"

"Oh no, no!" Dany raises her hands. "No red carpet for me!" she says with a chuckle. They decided with Jon it is too early for that. Lyanna's face transformes into a mask of displeasure. 

"What do you mean?"

Dany glances at Jon, who looks ready to groan. "We decided that Dany is not ready to be put in front of so many cameras and…"

"Absurd!" Lyanna waves him off. "Jon looks like a dummy standing there alone. You have to help him out. Thanks to that no one will care about him…"

"Mum…" Jon says in warning. 

"I will think about it!" Dany assures quickly standing up. "I would rather stay here and drink more of your delicious tea but Jan said that this Shae is quite a tough cookie…"

Smiling tensely they nothing but escape Lyanna and her loving embrace. 

* * *

"Bitch, you look fine!" Shae smacks her butt loudly. The stylist is a bit on the crazy side, domineering and bubbly. She is also the wife of Jon's manager- slash- publicist-slash - PA, Tyrion. Somehow, Dany thinks it requires to have quite a backbone to be wed to a dwarf. She quickly dresses herself down for thinking that though. Tyrion seems to be an amazing man despite his physical imperfections. 

Dany stands in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection in shock. Shae had few dresses in store for her and opted for a pale, creamy one. It looked rather dull on the hanger but when Dany put it on the thousands of tiny sequins made her look...

"Fuck me…" Dany murmurs. 

"Jon is going to try doing just that!" Shae laughs. "Don't allow him! If he ruins it, he will have to buy it. Despite what people think, most dresses are rented, not bought."

"How much does it cost?" Dany murmurs, touching the soft fabric. So this is how luxury feels like. 

"You can't afford, I can't afford it," Shae winks. "But if you ask your man nicely… He can afford it."

Somehow, those words make Dany blush with anger. "Maybe something else?" she suggests somehow coldly. "You know, something for a common girl like me?"

Shae notices a change in her humor and sighs heavily. "Don't get your panties in such a twist, darling. And no!" The woman puts her hands on her hips and glares at Dany. "How you look, reflects on Jon. This is my job to make him look good, so…" she points a threatening finger at Dany. "… you are going to cooperate. Ready for shoes?"

Dany groans.

"It is too much…"

"Wait till I tell you the next part…" Shae smiles at her mischievously. "Jon kind of demands to buy them, not rent. Something about the athlete's foot?"

Dany can't stop herself. She laughs loudly. "Pick them good, they are staying with you forever." Shae walks away but is back quickly with a few boxes. "Tell me, have you heard about Renly Baratheon?" 

Dany raises her eyebrows. She may be fashion blind but not so much as to not hear of this fashion designer. Shae raises a pair of nude pumps. "His are the most comfortable. Wanna try?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update because you are amazing.


	10. Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship becomes official.

“You know that Dany is like a sister to me? You are one disgusting pig, Snow!” 

Jon was ready for a berating. He sighs and clasps his hands together. 

“Let’s negotiate,” he offers simply. Grey is looking at him coldly from over his coffee. 

“I am listening.”

“I can give you two tickets for the Stag game.”   
His colleague narrows his eyes.  
“In the first row."

Grey face is unreadable, as usual, but after an agonizingly long pause, the man nods.

“We have a deal.”

“It wasn’t very hard,” Jon snickers taking a bite of his sandwich. Ghost whines loudly and tries to sneak his head between Jon’s arms. “Off you go!” Jon waves him away but the dog is stubbornly trying to move closer. Signing heavily, Jon takes a piece of chicken from his sandwich and gives it to him. Grey snickers. “Shut up!” Jon murmurs.

“He loves you. Why don’t you want him?”  
The question is so serious that Jon feels his mouth hanging open and a piece of sandwich falls off. Ghost happily eats it from the ground. Jon doesn’t answer, only scratches Ghost behind his missing ear.

“It’s complicated.,” he says finally.

“As complicated as your relationship with Dany? You’ve been dancing around each other like headless chickens for months… And now everything seems perfectly fine. For fucks sake. You are trying to bribe me into taking dogs over for a night so you could freely…” Greys stops midsentence and grimaces. “I am not going to say it at loud.”

Make love to her, fuck her senseless. That’s what Grey is refraining from saying. The premiere is tomorrow and Jon has everything planned. Whole fucking package. He even ordered rose petals to throw around his bed. The only problem was that Dany wanted to come back to her flat, to spend a night with her dogs. Lately, they became horribly clingy. Especially Drogon. Sensing that the dogs are going to cock-block him again, he quickly informed Dany that he already arranged for them a sleepover at Grey’s, therefore there’s nothing against them spending a night together, alone at his house. Now, it’s true at least.   
His mind is filled with images of Dany’s face when he said that. Her lips bitten and pupils dilated. There was no need to clarify what spending a night together meant.

“Come back from your dreamland, pretty boy,” Grey snickers and Jon can only smile broadly. “You know… Ghost just wants to be around you. Every time you are coming over he somehow knows and acts like crazy, running around my apartment. He waits for you with a leash between his teeth.”

Jon looks down at the dog and smiles seeing his warm, devoted gaze. Every time Jon goes to visit Ghost he feels similarly. 

“What if I take him in and he will be unhappy? I have to travel and…”

“Now you have Dany to look after him when you’re be gone. And you have me. He is already yours, you know that. All I am saying is that the schedule should change. You should spend the majority of time with him, not me. He is your boy.”

“Hi, Jon.”

He is so focused on Grey that he mindlessly says hi, and only after a second realizes who is standing next to his table. He turns slowly and smiles tersely at Missandei. She is as pretty as always, looking down at him and smiling warmly.

“Hello, Missy…” Ghost barks once at the girl and she kneels and reaches to pet the dog.

“Don’t!” Grey and Jon say at the same time and Jon yanks Ghost back before he bits on Missy offered hand.  
The girl yelps and falls flat on her ass. Some people are looking in their direction, so Grey quickly stands up and helps the girl sit.

“Sorry,” the quiet man mumbles. “He would have not hurt you, he just likes sometimes to snap…”  
He stops talking, looking somehow stunned.

Jon moves his gaze from Grey over to Missy. They are looking at each other with their mouths hanging open. He looks down at Ghost, who is watching those two humans with his head titled.  
“This is Missandei, my… friend,” Jon introduces. “And this is Grey. He is taking care of Ghost.”   
Both of them are ignoring him altogether still looking into each other's eyes.

“I guess this a movie moment,” Jon mumbles standing up. “This is our clue, boy,” he says to Ghost. He leans a bit closer to his ex-girlfriend and his friend. “Missy, you can sit here…” he offers. The girl looks at him and blushes prettily.

“I just saw you and wanted to say hi and…”

“That’s fine,” he waves her off. “Sadly I have to go… Grey, would you mind to entertain Missy? So she doesn’t feel ignored and offended by my hasty departure?”  
The former soldier is still clearly dumbstruck because he only nods shortly.  
“Good.” Jon gently takes hold of Missy’s arms and sits her down on his spot. “On my way out I will order you something to drink,” he promises Missy. Next, he gently pats Grey’s arm. “Don’t forget to take the dogs. We…” He pointed at himself and Ghost. “are leaving. Good luck!” 

He leaves Grey and Missy seated at the table and walks outside. “Well, Ghost, I think I’ve just played a cupid. Have you seen it?” The dog barks shortly. “I know man… I could see hearts in their eyes, I swear…”   
Well, stranger things happened.

* * *

  
Jon’s face is hilarious. He looks at her with his mouth hanging open.

“So?” Dany smiles softly and turns around. “What do you think?”

“I don’t think. I can’t. You…” he slowly shakes his head. “My brain turned into a pudding.”

Dany giggles. She looks great. She has never looked so fine. The creamy dress hugs her like a glove but is so tasteful that Dany feels like a movie star herself. Hair, make-up, jewelry… The small army of people was working on her for over three hours but the outcome made her speechless.  
Shae was smiling proudly and only informed her that Jon is going to lost his mind. Clearly, she was right.

“You must accompany him on the carpet!” Tyrion says from his chair, honoring her with a glance from over his phone. “Everyone will go crazy.”

Dany blushes. “I don’t think…”

“If Dany doesn’t want it, we are not going to force her,” Jon says firmly but he sounds somehow disappointed. She puts her hands on her hips. She notices that Jon’s eyes stop at the deep cut of her waist.

“You sound a bit disappointed though.”

“Well...” Jon clears his throat and looks sideways. “I…”

“Oh please,” Tyrion rolls his eyes. “Every man would like to brag about beauty like you. I can see him with my eyes, marching like a peacock across the red carpet and presenting you to the world to see.”

Jon’s cheeks are completely red now. “Is it true?” Dany furrows her eyebrows. “Do you want to show me off?”

“I don’t…” he says weakly. Shae laughs and Tyrion snickers. Dany watches Jon seriously. “I actually would like to. Not to show you off only to…” he sounds so shy that Dany’s heart beats faster. “I just hate those pictures and screams there. I could use some support.”

“Oh, honey!” Dany growls and walks closer taking hold of his hand. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Being in the center of attention is my burden to carry,” he only shrugs.

“Well, not tonight,” Dany signs. She turns to Tyrion. “Anything I should know beforehand?”

The dwarf smiles broadly. “The flashes are going to annoy you but the whole encounter is relatively short. Stand up!” he urges Jon. “You two move here,” he points to the wall. “Shae!”  
His wife takes a camera out of nowhere. “We are going to practice a few poses.”

“Really?” Jon mumbles into Dany’s ear. She looks up at him and smiles.

“I have never looked so amazing. Can you imagine my mother’s face when she sees me on some gossip website?”

“Oh Dany,” Jon shakes his head. “You are going to be on the covers of magazines.” 

* * *

  
It was intense but rather quick. The cacophony of screams and camera flashes almost leaves Dany dizzy but she dutifully smiles and makes sure that her back is straight and head tilted the way Tyrion instructed. Her smile is broad but she knows there is nothing honest in it. They are almost at the end of the line, at the last stop when Jon suddenly moves closer to her ear.

“You are amazing,” he says softly and she turns to him, the one thing that Tyrion strictly forbade her to do, and smiles honestly. Jon’s gaze shines with appreciation and he gently kisses the crown of her head. The photographers go crazy then and Dany is grateful that they can finally hide inside.

Tyrion is walking over to them with brows furrowed. “Come,” Jon says simply. “We are going to ditch him.”

“What?” Dany laughs softly.

“He is not going to catch us. Not with his short legs.”

“You are horrible!”

True to his words, Jon manages to avoid Tyrion and his bashing. They move to the great hall, where actors are gathering. Dany almost squeals seeing so many famous faces. Shae waits for her and swiftly intercepts her when Jon has to go to his cast and pose for some group photos.

“Tyrion is going to be furious,” the woman says to Dany. She is smiling broadly, so clearly, she doesn’t share her husband’s sentiment. “He wanted to introduce you in a more... toned-down way.”

“Jon shouldn’t have kissed me, right?” Dany asks in a hushed tone.

“The kiss is nothing compering to the look you two shared.”

“What do you mean?” Dany asks blinking. Shae looks at her and winks.

“Love, sweetheart. There was so much love in the air that I swear the fucking cupid was raining heart confetti everywhere.”

Dany can’t find the right words to answer.

“Oh my, you look amazing!” Dany tenses hearing a deep voice. She turns slowly and smiles tersely at Ygritte. She looks like a goddess in her rich silver dress.   
Dany is a modest person but somehow, she has to admit that her dress is prettier. _Damn, I look prettier._ She stands more proudly and smiles at the actress more honestly.

“Thank you, you too.”

Ygritte waves her off. “This dress is meant to attract attention, not to look good. So…” the redhead smiles broadly. “Jon looks like a love-struck fool.”

Instantly, her defense is up. She drops her smile and crosses her arms on her chest. “Perhaps he is. This is not your business though.”

Ygritte seems to be a bit surprised by this blatant show of hostility. “Oh my… You are still angry at me for my butt comment.”

Dany wants to growl. Don’t dare you to talk about Jon’s godly buttocks.   
“I just wanted you to understand what you feel.”

Dany needs a whole long minute to understand what was just said. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I was so mad that Jon was walking around like a sad puppy, so I decided to see for myself what kind of a girl you are. I was worried that you’re playing with his fragile heart but when I met you… It was clear you are simply stubborn and a bit cowardly, not cruel.”

“So you don’t like Jon’s butt?”

_Why is this the thing she chooses to say at loud?_

Ygritte rolls her eyes. “Every woman likes his butt. But no… In general, Jon is not for me.” Ygritte moves closer and puts her hand in a crook of Dany’s elbow. “I have a fine man of my own.” She nods discretely at the group of people. One of the men, awfully skinny and probably at least ten years older than Ygritte smiles gently. “It’s Orell. We met when we were shooting scenes with falcons. He is their caretaker. It was…” Redhead was smiling softly. “I guess I don’t have to describe how I feel to you, right?” She pats Dany’s arm a bit and leaves her.

Dany looks at Jon, who is playfully trying to stand up on his toes to reach the height of one of the tallest actresses, Brienne, and she smiles broadly. Yes, she knows exactly how Ygritte feels toward her man.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up - the after-party. And you know what this means for Dany and Jon 😁


	11. In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany can finally spend some time alone, without any disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to expect... Writing smut is not my strongest suit but I hope you will have fun reading it.

  
_Dany is having too much fun,_ he decides grimly, trying to discretely check his watch. 

But she is like a ray of sunshine and everyone is trying to bask in her heat. She laughs softly, listening attentively to Cersei. 

“And then…” the blonde woman raises her hands to build up some tension “my boob falls. I swear, there is nothing worse than flashing your own brother…”

“Nipple, Cersei. Yes, we all heard that story,” he smiles broadly and takes Dany’s elbow. 

“Well, Dany didn’t!”

“Now she did…” he says slowly. His girlfriend (how amazing it sounds!) smiles at his fellow actress and waves apologetically. “I am sorry. The more wine she drinks… Give her few more hours and she is going to try and show you the main star of that story. And then she will ask which of her breasts is bigger. The legend claims there is a distinctive difference.” 

Dany embraces his middle and laughs happily. “I can’t believe I have so much fun. They all are so funny and… normal. And food, oh you didn’t joke. It is delicious.” She grabs a small sandwich from a tray when a waiter passes them. 

“I am happy you like it here,” he smiles softly. “Aren’t you a bit tired though?”

Dany grimaces and says nah! “Are you sure?” he asks slowly. “Maybe a bit…”

She pauses with a sandwich halfway to her mouth. He notices a realization in her eyes. “I am super dumb, am I?” she asks quietly, her cheeks filling with blood.

“Not in the slightest. Although…” He takes her uneaten sandwich and quickly swallows it. “we have some food at my place. And champagne and…” He moves a bit closer almost touching her ear with his mouth. “few other surprises.” 

“I don’t have to hear one more word. We are going to say a quick goodbye,” she almost rasps. Goodbye is not as quick as Jon hopes for, especially when Khal Drogo stops them and spends few minutes praising Dany’s looks. It’s Tormund Giansbane that saves the day, dragging a big Dothraki away before Jon punches him. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, they are outside and Jon closes the door to his car after Dany. 

Finally, fucking alone. 

He starts the car and glances at Dany. She is looking at him with a small mischievous smirk and he feels a tremor running down his spine. 

“Are you ready?” he asks softly leaning closer to her. She takes hold of the lapels of his tuxedo and brings him closer, kissing him with enough passion to cause the light-headedness. 

“What do you think?” she whispers seductively. 

Jon only smiles broadly starting the car. 

* * *

  
She knows what is coming and she’s almost shaking from anticipation. Jon is quiet for most of the ride but he is constantly rubbing her hand with his fingers, touching her knee or her tight. She is watching him drive, his measured moves, and his focused face... He is so perfect.

"Jon?" She finds herself whispering. He smirks gently and nods his head indicating he is listening. "I am already wet for you."

His hold of a steering wheel falters and the car gently loses its path. He quickly gains control though and glares at her a bit. Despite causing the threat on the road she finds herself chuckling gently. Her laugh dies down when Jon firmly puts her hand on his crotch.  
Dany's eyes grow big feeling his hard shaft. She gulps loudly what causes Jon to smirk in return, barely raising one corner of his mouth. 

"We are almost there," he says simply. The road feels like dragging on for eternity, so when they finally park in front of Jon's house, she is ready to sit on him and just ride him inside his car.   
She can't control herself when he helps her to get out and she pulls him closer, searing their lips together. His tongue sneaks inside and she moans with pleasure. Jon grabs her butts and pushes her on the car, his hard body plastered to hers. One part of her is telling her they are in public, that someone can see them. Another part of her mind is giddy at that thought, imagining that someone can see her being ravished by this fine man.

"I need you," Jon rasps between kisses. "I could take you here and now."  
He pulls her up and she gasps hearing a sound of tearing of...

"My dress!" she gasps weakly when Jon is carrying her inside. When did he open the door, she has no idea.

"I will buy you a thousand dresses," Jon is murmuring, still securely keeping her buttocks in his big hands.  
They stumble inside all the time keeping their lips sealed. She’s a bit surprised at how much her hands are shaking when she tries to take off his bow tie. Where the hell is a button on this thing?!   
“Allow me,” Jon murmurs and takes the offending thing off within a second. She mumbles something akin to thanks and takes care of the buttons of his shirt, all the time walking back to wherever he leads her. At one point her ankle twists on the carpet. No matter how comfortable, those heels are still deadly, but Jon takes hold of her and raises her in his arms again. 

His tongue works so methodically and with such purpose that she gets dizzy because of their kiss. 

“I… have something…” Jon whispers between kisses. 

She moves away and takes hold of his cheeks. “Is it something fancy?”

He looks thoughtful for a moment but slowly nods his head. “Jon…” Dany almost growls moving her hands to his belt buckle. “I don’t need fancy right now, I just need you, okay?”

“Okay,” he rasps and she screams softly when out of the blue he picks her up and puts her on his shoulder. Dany giggles playfully but her laughter dies down when Jon squeezes her butt quite harshly. “Bed, then. Now.”

She can only nod her agreement and allow him to carry her upstairs. He lays her down gently and she looks down smiling. 

“Rose petals, Jon? Really?” she asks with a broad smile.

“Too cheesy?” Jon raises his eyebrows with a devious smirk. 

“Yes. And I love it.”

They giggle like two fools, capturing each other’s lips again. But the kiss lacks a light playfulness, instead is filled with enough passion to make her tremble. 

She decides to stop the joking and playing for something more sensual. Dany sighs with content when Jon’s lips move over her neck and cleavage leaving the trail of wet kisses and she groans when his teeth delicately bit on her pulse point. 

“Good?” he asks and she clenches her tights instinctively hearing the tremble of his voice. His voice has always been deep but now it sounds almost gruff. She only nods her confirmation gently raising and allowing him to unzip her dress. 

He literally growls when the delicate dress moves down her body, revealing her naked breast. 

“They are perfect,” he says very quietly. “You are so perfect.”

She can only blush at his praise and despite being self-doubting and insecure at times, she doesn’t doubt his words in the slightest. He sounds honest and genuine. 

_I am really perfect for him._

Her panties aren’t perfect for a night like such, there is only seamless practicality in them but that doesn’t matter either because she is almost sure Jon doesn’t even look at them. He simply hooks his fingers under the waistband and moves it down her legs. 

It feels amazing to be bare before him and yet, she is a bit disappointed. He has too many clothes on and she yarns to feel him over her skin. So Dany moves down and sneaks her legs around his middle, sitting up. She smiles, as seductively as she probably can, and slowly starts to unbutton his shirt, keeping her gaze on his dark eyes. The corner of his mouth comes up a bit and he watches her attentively while his hands move slowly from her knees, up the outside part of her tights. She moves the shirt down his arms. 

“You are in shape,” she praises under her breath. She has never been with a man who literally has a six-pack. Scratch that, there are eight muscles clearly visible. Dany moves her fingers down his chest and stomach and finally finishes opening his belt. 

He allows her to flip them over and looks up with an almost amazed expression when she sits on his stomach, feeling his hard muscles on her most sensitive place. Jon looks her up and down and his hips jerk up sharply, only once but she can clearly understand his desire. 

She puts dozens of kisses over his chest and stomach, sliding down his body and swiping playfully her tongue over his belly button. 

When she starts to pull his trousers down, Jon helps her but does so with a sheepish expression. 

Gods, he is nice everywhere. Not too big, not too long. Just like she likes them. Jon closes his eyes almost painfully when she grips him and pumping his cock a few times. 

“This is not going to take long,” he says from behind gritted teeth and Dany smiles softly. She would be a fool thinking that after all this cock-blocking it would be any other way. 

“Do you mind?” she asks lowering her head a bit and slowly moving her tongue across his length and Jon takes a sharp breath. 

“I should take a quick shower after the whole night…” he says, and it is almost hilarious how brave he tries to sound. 

“And if I don’t mind?” she assures softly. Of course, she minds but she has never been so horny. And the guy who actually cares about details as such? She not going to let him leave her hands. Ever. 

“Oh fuck, then go ahead,” he almost growls, waving his fingers in her hair. Jon didn’t lie. It takes her a few moments to bring him to his peak and she hesitates only briefly as to how to let him finish. Jon, as mindful as he always is, moves her gently away and closes his hand over his squirming shaft. Dany raises an eyebrow in question. When did he take those tissues from? 

“I keep them at hand, always, everywhere. Since I’ve met you,” he murmurs playfully and she laughs soundlessly. 

She laughs when he rolls them back and starts to kiss her ribs with wet messy kisses. Slowly, her amusement vanishes when his lips and tongue ravish her belly and hips, his big hands spreading her tights open. 

“Do you mind?” he repeats her earlier question.

“Perhaps I should take a shower?” she bits back playfully. 

“You don’t have to…” Jon’s voice lacks any traces of amusement and he looks up at her, his eyes almost wild. “I like it like that. Messy…”

Gods have to have mercy on her. She was dreaming of this once, that dreadful night, on her couch when she almost scared Jon off. But she has to admit that for the first time in her life, real life is better than imagination. Jon likes it messy, that’s sure. His mouth and tongue are relentless and unforgiving, probing her open and licking her so thoughtfully, she can’t keep her hips down. Even the noises he makes are more animal-like. She loves every second of it. 

“You do like it, don’t you?” Dany rasps when he adds a finger, stretching her open. She takes hold of his curls, yanking his head a bit and for a moment she worries, it’s a bit too harsh but Jon only growls and raises his gaze at her. She feels trapped in his gaze when she feels her walls close and body shake. She’s not the one to come so fast.   
_I will never let him out of my hands..._

He slows down, giving her a moment for her orgasm to lessen and her body to relax. Dany knows there must be a stupid smirk on her lips but she doesn’t care. 

“Good?” Jon asks gently kissing over her belly. 

“Very good,” she admits lazily. “I could just fall asleep,” she taunts. Jon smiles at her, giving her this sweet gentle smile that she adores. 

“Isn’t it my part to fall asleep afterward?” he chuckles. Dany only shrugs embracing him and pulling his lips down to hers. There is something dirty in kissing him right after he went down on her. She would have not done that with any other man but with Jon, she is ready to do everything. 

_Because you trust him like no one else._

“I am so messy,” she murmurs playfully muzzling their noses together. 

“Want me to clean you a bit?” he asks raising one eyebrow and she almost growls. She shakes her head though, moving her hand down and closing it around his cock. He is hard again and ready. 

“Let’s make a bigger mess… Then…” she pushes him away until he sits on his heels and follows after him, closing her legs around his hips. “… you can clean me again.”

She can feel him at her entrance and stops for the slightest moment, looking into his eyes. Something shifts between them suddenly, all playfulness vanishing completely. Jon’s eyes are almost vulnerable when he searches her face. 

There is the question in his gaze, something more than simply asking for permission. She feels it too and she almost allows herself to sob with a strange relief. She nods, embracing him strongly, not closing her eyes for one moment, even when he enters her in one swift motion, spreading her open. They fit perfectly.  
Dany puts her forehead on his and smiles, knowing very well there is only love in her small gesture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, will do? Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please, feel free to point any mistakes I've made.
> 
> I am not a dog expert so there may be some inaccurate descriptions!


End file.
